


Through the years

by Euphydeli



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, La madruagadas traen buenas ideas después de todo, Loki at 11 and Thor at 16, Loki at 15 and Thor at 20, Loki at 20 nd Thor at 25, Loki at 7 and Thor at 12, M/M, No sé que decir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphydeli/pseuds/Euphydeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sucede cuando pones demasiada atención a tu hermano? ¿Qué sucede cuando tu amor fraternal da un giro más peligroso y te llama a hacer algo impensable? Las vidas de estos dos hermanos se ven aturdidas por sus deseos carnales, por deseos impropios de príncipes, impropios de hermanos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que no sirvo para hacer sumarios, se me hace muy difícil... en fin. He aquí otra historia, no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos será, pero estoy MUY segura de que serán no más de cinco, la historia no es tan larga después de todo.
> 
> ACLARANDO:  
> Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel son míos (lastimosamente). También que es un historia muy lejos de todo el des-- digo, de todo el desorden que hizo Loki en Asgard y New York.

“Quiero ser como él, madre” el pequeño príncipe estaba sentado junto a su madre en el jardín, observando como su hermano mayor jugaba con sus amigos. La madre rió un poco, y comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de su hijo.

“¿Por qué quieres ser como él, hijo mío?” Frigga miró directo a los ojos verdes del príncipe, buscando una respuesta.

“¿No lo ves, madre? Tiene amigos, muchos amigos… y, muchas chicas se mueren por el” Frigga dejó escapar un risa, lo que causo que su hijo menor se molestara por eso. “¿Qué sucede madre? ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?” Frigga miró a su hijo.

“Ah, mi pequeño…”

“No me digas así, madre, ya soy grande” Frigga rió al ver las mejillas carmesí de su hijo.

“Entonces, sí ya eres mayor, ¿Por qué no tienes los cabellos grises como tu padre?” El príncipe la miró con sorpresa y un poco de molestia. “Dime, hijo”

“Porque no soy tan mayor, aunque tu tampoco tienes los cabellos grises madre” el chico tomo el cabello de su madre con mucho cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro. Frigga sonrió naturalmente.

“Es distinto, hijo mío” le acarició el cabello negro a su hijo “Dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?” era un pregunta tonta, pero su hijo la miró y con sus dedos señaló a su hermano.

“No la edad de Thor, madre” ella asintió, pidiéndole con los ojos que le dijese que edad “Tengo siete, madre” los ojos verdes tenían mucha chispa.

“¿y Thor, hijo?”

“Doce, madre” las mejillas  del príncipe se colorearon un poco. Frigga sabía del sentimiento de admiración que su hijo menor sentía por su hijo mayor, era tan natural y tan puro que nadie negaría que el pequeño príncipe ponía en un pedestal a su hermano mayor.

“Ven” Frigga se puso de pie, dándole la mano a su hijo menor, quien se la dio enseguida “Te enseñaré algo mucho mejor y te presentaré a alguien, ¿está bien?”  Frigga poseía un gran poder, nadie niega que ella era poderosa y que era la mejor hechicera de Asgard.

“¿Qué, madre?”

“Magia, hijo mío, te enseñaré hechicería y a tu nuevo protector” la madre le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su hijo y comenzaron a andar. Pasaron por todo el jardín, luego entraron a un gran pasillo y lo recorrieron en silencio, cada uno con sus propias ideas de lo que sería aprender hechicería. Subieron por unas escaleras de oro, hasta toparse con unas enormes puerta del mismo material, cada una con un diseño grabado en ella. Frigga soltó a su hijo y con un leve movimiento de sus labios y manos, las dos grandes puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Que mejor manera de sorprender a su hijo, que con un pequeño hechizo. Loki se estremeció, imaginando un sinfín de posibilidades.

“Ven, hijo, vamos” el lugar era hermoso, Loki conocía de la existencia de esa habitación y siempre se había preguntado que había dentro, pero tanto su padre como su madre le habían prohibido a él y a su hermano la entrada. Tenía las paredes decoras con telas de colores azules opacos, rojos vibrantes, dorados y verdes esmeraldas. El pequeño príncipe reconoció los colores de inmediato, eran los colores de la familia real. Sentado en una silla, al lado de una de las grandes ventanas, estaba un joven alto, de ojos marrones claros con cabello castaño, parecía de la edad de Thor. Frigga le sonrió y le hizo una señal para que se acercara, el chico obedeció y caminó hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa, que se ensanchó más cuando vio al joven príncipe. “Loki, este es Livander, y a partir de hoy, será tu protector y tu amigo” Loki miró al chico y se acercó un poco.

“Un placer, joven príncipe” Loki no dijo nada, ni mostró ninguna emoción. Rodeo al joven Livander, con expresión pensativa mientras este solo sonreía.

“Hijo, pones nervioso al joven Livander”

“¿Lo hago?” Aunque solo tenía siete años, el príncipe había desarrollado una extraña manera de probar a las personas. Livander negó con la cabeza. “¿No?” así que el príncipe sonrió y se acercó a él. “Bien, un placer Livander” le tendió la mano y de inmediato el joven castaño la tomó para darle un beso, suave. Loki se sonrojó, aunque solo un poco para que nadie lo notara. Frigga sí lo notó.

“Bien, a partir de hoy Livander nos ayudará a practicar las cosas que necesiten a un…” la reina dudó como decirlo pero…

“un conejillo, mi reina” Frigga rió al igual que su hijo menor.

“sí, eso mismo Livander” miró a su hijo. “Loki, ven y comencemos” las cosas desde ese día se volvieron interesantes en la vida del joven príncipe, tenía un amigo, un chico que no le temía por ser tan serio a esta edad, tenía clases todos los días de algo que le gustaba y pasaba mucho tiempo con las cosas que le atraían y sobre todo, con su madre, el ser que más amaba.

Pero algo sucedía, algo que el joven Loki  no sabía y que su madre sí. Unos ojos comenzaron a ver al príncipe de un modo distinto, comenzaron a ver al joven Livander con celos y con enojo.

Frigga comenzó a preguntarse qué sucedía, que era lo que su otro hijo sentía por el príncipe más joven, si era el mismo sentimiento platónico o algo más. “ _Dime, hijo mío, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?”_

***

“¡Loki!” Frigga trataba de no dejar caer al pobre Livander, que flotaba sobre la mesa de cristal un poco asustado porque el príncipe se había distraído con lo que sucedía afuera.

“¡Madre!” el chico miraba por la ventana al su hermano mayor. Ahora Thor tenía dieciséis años, su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar repentinamente y se estaba volviendo el mejor en las clases de batallas que recibía todo el tiempo. “Madre, ¿por qué mi hermano es así?” Frigga había oído eso desde siempre, como su pequeño hijo se quejaba de no poder ser como su hermano.

“Loki, ven acá por favor” Frigga se sentía débil, había estado enferma hacía poco y estar practicando con su hijo no era fácil, menos ahora que un Livander de dieciséis, más pesado y más grande estaba flotando sobre una mesita muy delicada “Loki, ya hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces” Frigga movió un poco al joven que flotaba, alejándolo de la mesita.

“Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué yo no puedo pelear?” Livander miró la figura del joven príncipe con molestia. Como odia que su amigo se sintiera de esa manera, sabía muy bien que el joven Loki jamás sería como Thor, Loki era mejor que Thor, mucho más refinado, más elegante y con buenos modales, sus estudios eran buenos, mejores que los que recibía Thor, pero aunque su madre y él mismo le dijeran que era mejor, Loki no lo cría.

“¡Príncipe Loki!” el pobre Livander gritó cuando cayó sobre el piso, golpeándose el lado derecho de todo su cuerpo. Loki volvió a ver donde estaba su madre, que consolaba al joven de ojos marrones.

“Yo…” se acercó corriendo a su mejor amigo “Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Livander”

“Loki Odinson, por pensar en cosas que no debes has lastimado a tu amigo” Frigga lo miró con la dureza de una madre “Ya hemos hablado de eso, hijo mío, sabes que Livander te enseñará a luchar, y sabes que eres mejor que solo la fuerza bruta de tu hermano” se levantó mientras ayudaba a Livander a ponerse de pie “Ahora, Loki, tenemos que finalizar esta lección” miró a Livander mientras este se revisaba meticulosamente en busca de daños severos “Joven Livander, ¿Nos seguirás ayudando?” Livander dudó por unos momentos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano cedería, así que asintió. “Loki, esta  vez, por favor, no dejes caer al Livander”

Loki miró a su madre con arrepentimiento, asintió y le dio un pequeño abrazo a su mejor amigo, quien le besó los cabellos naturalmente. La sesión continúo hasta que una Frigga muy cansada los dejó en la gran habitación.

Loki tomó dos libros de cubierta dura y le dio uno a su amigo; era hora de salir a caminar por los jardines del palacio.

Livander era su único amigo, por ende su mejor amigo. Ambos se complementaban, Livander era delicado, sí, pero no lo era tanto, era la imagen de un chico cualquiera, que no llevaba una vida tan lujosa aunque tuviera los derechos a llevarla. Loki era lujoso, no tan extravagante pero si llamaba la atención. Con solo once años su mente ya era la de alguien de veinte, era sorprendente lo que los libros y las enseñanzas de Frigga le habían hecho al joven de ojos verdes.

“Príncipe, he pensado en algo recientemente” Loki lo miró, con mucha curiosidad.

“¿Qué sucede, Livander?” el brillo de aquella tarde era aun más débil que en otras veces, se sentía fresco y ambos estaban cansado.

“Me uniré a la guardia, joven príncipe” los ojos de Loki estaban tristes. Sabía lo que eso significaba, cuatro años solo, cuatro años sin poder ver a _su_ Livander, sin poder hablar, jugar o practicar con él.

“Pero…”

“Joven Príncipe, sé que es sorpresivo, pero cuando salga le pediré a mi Reina que me vuelva su guardia, podría pasar con usted todo el tiempo, cuidaría de usted” había algo distinto en el tono de voz del joven Livander. Era el tono de una promesa, de algo especial.

“Livander, ¿me prometes que volverás?” once años y Loki ya sabía cómo las promesas sabían. Livander asintió solemnemente y Loki se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, que fue bien recibido por Livander.

“Joven Príncipe, me iré dentro de dos días, ¿Qué desea hacer durante este tiempo?” Loki sonrió y durante los siguientes dos días, pasó solamente con Livander, cabalgando, haciendo hechizos, riendo, leyendo, disfrutando de la simple compañía que se hacían uno al otro, porque al final, eso era lo único que le quedaría de consuelo a ambos cuando se alejaran.

Pero los sentimientos del otro príncipe se cegaron por los celos, por no poder estar junto a su pequeño hermano, por no poder ser _él_ quien disfrutara de la dulce y bella compañía de Loki. Había algo que agradecía, agradecía que Livander desaparecería por cuatro años y dejaría solo a su hermano, _solo_ para que el pudiera tomar su puesto y disfrutara de la compañía de su hermanito.

Otra vez, el corazón de Frigga se asustaba por los sentimientos que Thor construía, era extraño, porque ahora ya con más edad el príncipe comenzaba a diferenciar muchas cosas,  y entre esas lo que era una estúpida pasión juvenil y el deseo de tener a alguien. “ _¿Qué sucede, hijo mío?”_

_***_

“¿Qué te sucede, hijo?” Frigga observaba a su hijo mientras este practicaba de mala gana, algo extraño él. Loki tenía levitando muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, mientras una por una iban cayendo en su lugar con cuidado.

“Nada madre, estoy un poco nervioso, eso es todo” _oh,_ era obvio que el joven príncipe estaría nervioso, si esa noche se celebraría su presentación ante toda la sociedad Alta de Asgard y su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Las presiones aumentarían, sus deberes serían más pesados y ahora ya no podría escapar de ninguno de ellos.

“Hijo, tranquilo, toda saldrá bien, ya lo veras” Frigga quería creer esas palabras, pero había algo, muy adentro de ella que le decían que algo, por mínimo que fuera, saldría mal, pero no quería terminar de preocupar a su pequeño hijo. “Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa” la mujer salió de la habitación a toda prisa, y cuando volvió no lo hizo sola. Un guardia la acompañaba, la armadura de oro, brillante y sin ningún rasguño. Como no mataba por ver como Livander luciría con una de esas.

“Hola, Príncipe Loki” el joven se quitó el casco y dejó ver un cabello castaño un poco más largo, los ojos marrones que Loki había perdido hacía cuatro años atrás. Loki admirado, corrió a abrazar a su amigo, a su viejo amigo.

“¡Livander!” los ojos verdes se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas. Sí, era Livander.

“¿Está llorando, joven príncipe?” Loki le pegó en el hombro, y se alejó, dándole un abrazo a su madre, que lo miraba sorprendida. Livander rió y después de un momento, su semblante se oscureció. Una pesada mano se colocó en su hombro.

“Oh, pero si es Livander, el nuevo guardia” Thor rió burlonamente, mirando a su madre y a su hermano. Livander tembló bajo el agarre de Thor, no de miedo, de incomodidad.

“¿Qué quieres, Thor?” La voz de Loki era fría, cortante. Frigga tomó la mano de su hijo mayor y lo atrajo hacía ella. Livander se sacudió un poco, mirando a la reina y a los dos príncipes.

“Me retiro, mi reina, príncipes” Livander hizo reverencia y salió del cuarto, dejando a un Loki muy molesto, a un Thor victorioso y a una Frigga un tanto perturbada.

“He dicho, ¿Qué quieres?” Thor sonrió abiertamente.

“Acaso ¿el príncipe no puedo venir a ver a su hermano menor? ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?” Loki confiaba en Thor, lo quería, lo _amaba_ , pero detestaba que se comportara como un patán altanero frente a él.

“Thor, hijo mío, ¿Qué deseas?” Frigga se acercó aun más a él.

“Venía a ver a mi hermano, madre. Ya es tarde y padre de seguro ya ha mandado el regalo” Frigga asintió y en eso, una doncella apareció en la puerta, con un paquete de color dorado.

“El Padre de Todo, me pidió que le diera esto al Joven Príncipe, mi Reina” Frigga tomó el paquete y lo llevó hasta donde sus hijos estaban.

“Ábrelo, Loki” Thor habló más natural. Loki tomó el paquete y lo colocó sobre una mesa, y con mucho cuidado lo abrió, dejando ver una capa de color verde esmeralda, con los bordes de oro. Loki sonrió al igual que su madre y su hermano.

“¿Te gusta, hijo?” Loki asintió.

“A padre le gusta dar lo mejor” Thor habló esta vez, mirando la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano menor. La extendió y se dio cuenta de que era muy parecida a la de su hermano mayor.

“Se parece a la tuya, hermano” Thor asintió. No le molestaba, no, claro que no. Ahora tenía algo muy parecido a Thor y eso le agradaba, aunque le perturbaba en cierto modo.

Frigga tomó la capa y llamó a los sirvientes para que ayudaran a Loki a prepararse, mientras ella y Thor salían para poder hacer lo mismo.

 

 

La fiesta comenzó, un discurso de Odín dejando claro que era lo que celebraban, luego la ceremonia donde le otorgaban el casco a Loki y sus nuevos deberes y derechos, después era el tiempo de presentarlo a todos los altos rangos. Loki se sentía aburrido, muy aburrido, aunque de vez en cuando, Livander le hacía reír. Le había preguntado a su madre si Livander podía asistir a la fiesta, pero no como guardia, sino como su amigo. Frigga lo dejó, aunque a partir del siguiente día Livander tendría que volver a sus tareas, cuidando las habitaciones de Loki.

“¡Ahora!” la voz de Odín se elevó entre todos “Un brindis por mi último hijo, para que su vida sea aun más larga y bendecida” Todos asintieron, alegres por el príncipe. Pero en un costado, un Thor muy alegre, acompañado de sus cuatro amigos, celebraba por su cuenta.

“¡Oh!” su voz se alzo. “Un brindis por el príncipe más débil de Asgard” se rió mientras Sif lo callaba “Por el príncipe que trae vergüenza a este palacio” Los ojos de Loki se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas.

“¡Thor!” Odín habló.

“No, padre” rió y comenzó a subir las escaleras “Si tú mismo, tú mismo has dicho que Loki te provoca vergüenza, por _ser tan débil_ ” esa palabra la pronunció con tanto odio. “Oh, pobre de mi hermano el hechicero, la vergüenza de la casa de Odín, ¡el que no debería de lleva tu apellido!” Todos los presentes estaban callados, sorprendidos por lo que odia, por lo que el hijo mayor decía.

“He dicho ¡Silencio!” Odín golpeo la punta de su bastón, provocando que un aire se levantara y dejara a Thor callado, con miedo. “Lamento todo esto, y debo de agradecer por brindarnos su tiempo” Odín calló un momento “Les suplico que nos disculpen y les pido de favor, no como rey, sino como amigo, que abandonen el palacio. En sus hogares encontraran unas sorpresas como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento” Odín calló y todo asintieron, dejando el palacio lo más rápido que pudieran.

Loki estaba de pie, mirando el piso, confundió, aturdido, dolido… como odiaba en ese momento a Thor, como deseaba que se le fueran quitados los poderes que le otorgaron hace tiempo. Livander se levantó para consolar a su amigo, pero este lo alejó, causándole preocupación. Frigga estaba sentada, llorando en silenció por todo lo que había sucedido.

“¡Tu!” Odín señalo a Thor, quien se sentía mareado y dolido. “Has perturbado la felicidad de este palacio, haz hecho que tu hermano sufra una humillación, haz puesto palabras en mi boca que jamás diría, haz lastimado a tu madre y eso” pausó un momento “y eso, hijo mío, eso es lo más horrible que puedes hacer” Loki seguía perdido, aunque observaba como el rostro cansado de su padre se volvía aun más viejo por la ira.

“Padre de todo”

“¡Silencio! Ustedes cuatro, ¡largo!” Lady Sif y los otros guerreros salieron de la habitación, dejando solo a los cuatro Odinson en ella. “Queda terminantemente prohibido para ti, Thor, abandonar el palacio y tus recamaras, solo saldrás para comer con nosotros” Thor miró a su padre con enojo, sabía que era tonto que lo castigara así, a cualquiera le hubiera parecido estúpido, pero Thor amaba salir de Asgard para poder luchar, para divertirse con mujeres. “Loki, el más pequeño de mis hijos” miró a su hijo, que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y otras que bajaban por sus mejillas “Ve a tus recamaras, descansa” Odín no sabía que decir, sabía que lo que Thor había dicho había penetrado demasiado en su corazón, aunque las cosas no fueran ciertas, pero lastimaron de sobremanera al joven príncipe.

“Loki…”

“¡No!” Loki miró a Thor “No me hables” comenzó a correr por el gran salón para poder salir, fue directo hacia sus recamaras y se encerró, dejando a Livander, Odín y Frigga muy preocupados. Todos decidieron dejar el salón, cada uno tenía que pensar en muchas cosas.

***

Thor sentía que iba a estallar, el dolor de cabeza era enorme y la vergüenza y el dolor que sentía por como se había comportado la noche anterior no ayudaban mucho. Se duchó y tomó una especie de poción que uno de los sanadores le dio para bajar el malestar, se vistió como usualmente lo hacía y caminó hasta las recamaras de Loki. _Oh, Loki, tanto daño el que te he causado._

“¿Loki?” El joven príncipe volvió para poder ver a Thor, quien entró cuidadosamente. “Yo…”

“No digas nada” Loki estaba enojado, furioso, pero cansado “Vete de mi habitación, Thor, no eres bienvenido a este lugar, no más” Loki continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

“Pero yo…”

“¿Tu qué? ¿Vienes a disculparte de verdad o solo lo haces porque padre te ha dicho que lo hagas?” Loki lo miró directo a los ojos. “¡Dime!” Livander al oír a su amigo gritar apareció en la puerta, pero Loki le hizo una señal para que no hiciera nada.

“Loki…”

“Thor, deja de gastar mi nombre y dime de una vez lo que padre quiere oír, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para estar oyéndote decir mi nombre una y otra vez sin razón alguna”

“Lo siento” pauso, “ ¿Qué más quieres que hagas? ¿Hincarme?” la voz de Thor era suave, triste pero con esa chispa de reto.

“No, hermano” Loki se rió burlonamente “No quiero que te hinques, lo que quiero es que salgas de mis recamaras, que salgas de mi vida aunque sea por un momento, aunque sea hasta que madre me convenza de perdonarte y me olvide de todo” rió con malicia.

“Yo…”

“Dije, ¡Largo!” Thor salió disparado de la habitación de Loki, quien apareció frente a él un momento más tarde. “Si te atreves a acercarte, Fenrir te hará añicos, ¿me oyes?” Thor asintió, aturdido por el gran golpe de energía que le Loki había disparado sobre él, y de la nada, la imagen de Loki desapareció frente a él, como un fantasma.

Livander auxilió a Thor, aunque con recelo. Thor se levantó y le pidió a Livander, que aunque no eran grandes amigos, que le mantuviera informado de cómo estaba su hermano. Livander asintió, no tenía más que hacerlo y no perjudicaría más la relación de los hermanos, porque quería tanto al joven de ojos verdes.

Loki cayó al suelo por unos momentos. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche por el miedo a que todos hablaran de él, por la vergüenza de todo lo que había sucedido, y la poca energía que todavía le quedaba en su cuerpo la había desgastado mientras golpeaba a Thor con su magia.

“¿Príncipe?” Loki sonrió.

“Dormiré, Livander, dile a madre que dormiré y no dejes que nadie me perturbe” sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la cama “Pendiente de que Fenrir no haga desastres” Livander asintió y eso fue lo último que Loki vio ese día.

Frigga había llegado a la habitación del príncipe ya entrada la noche, lo observó mientras su pecho bajaba y subía al respirar, miró como sus facciones eran hermosas, se sumergió en los recuerdos de una madre, esos que las agobian cuando se dan cuenta de que sus hijos ya no son pequeños.

Odín no había hablado con Thor y no lo haría hasta quien sabe cuándo. Frigga había estado unos momentos con él, ayudándolo a superar la vergüenza que sentía al imaginarse diciendo cosas horribles de su hermano, pero ahora, ahora Thor estaba solo en sus recamaras; se paseaba por ellas angustiado, ansioso. El modo en que su hermano había reaccionado le decía mucho, pero le había _gustado_ , había hecho que todo su cuerpo temblara de mero placer al verlo enojado, al ver como sus ojos esmeraldas se volvieron más intensos y oscuros cuando le gritaba. _Eso era_ , eso era lo que no dejaba descansar a Thor, lo que hacía que se paseara de lado a lado en sus recamaras, esperando a solucionar el problema que su mente sucia había creado.

Cuando Thor tenía dieciséis, había descubierto que se sentía celoso de la relación que Livander comenzaba a tener con Loki, descubrió que estaba desbordando de alegría cuando Livander le dijo a Loki que se iba por un buen tiempo. También descubrió que cuando Loki cumplió trece y el dieciocho, algo se había movido dentro de él para que pensara en Loki mientras estaba con una señorita. Y ahora, ahora que Loki tenía quince y el veinte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que se había puesto su hermano, en lo alto que era para su edad, en lo bella que era su piel pálida y sus labios fijos siempre rojos por quien sabe que. Se sentía mal, se sentía aturdido, _confundido_. No le podía contar a su madre, le daba pena, sentía que ella lo juzgaría aun conociéndola muy bien. Si le decía a cualquiera de los demás, sería el hazme reír de todos y sería tratado como un pervertido. Thor creía que si hacía que Loki lo odiara, todo se resolvería y por eso había actuado de ese modo la noche anterior, pero no había servido, porque le había gustado aun más su hermano, porque le había gustado como su rostro se incendiaba de enojo y como sus ojos se volvían oscuros.

“Thor, ¿Qué sucede contigo?” se miró al espejo y luego se haló los cabellos, causándose dolor. Cuando menos sintió, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por los grandes balcones de su habitación, iluminando alegremente la tortura de Thor, sin saber de la culpa que le comía el alma.

Se preparó y cuando bajó a comer, solo Odín hacía falta. No preguntó. Pasó todo el día en su habitación, _leyendo_ , algo que no hacia nunca. Loki se pasó haciendo lo mismo, pensando y pensando en algo sumamente importante, mientras Livander buscaba como distraerlo sin ningún éxito. Llegó la hora de la cena y otra vez, Odín hacía falta.

“Madre, ¿Dónde está padre?” Fue Loki quien interrumpió la cena silenciosa.

“Bueno, le han llamado y ha acudido” no era necesario describir las cosas, ya ambos hijos sabían lo que eso significaba, así que no hubo más que decir y el silencio llenó de nuevo el comedor. Frigga terminó de comer y se excusó con sus hijos, después de todo la edad de Frigga comenzaba a verse, poco, pero ya comenzaba a notarse. Los hijos asintieron y continuaron comiendo.

Nadie habló. Nadie levantó la vista.

“Que tengas feliz noche, _Hermano_ ” Loki se levantó de su silla, y miró a Thor. Los ojos verdes eran oscuros, tenebrosos, retadores, y el tono de voz era algo distinto, algo que Thor no había oído en labios de Loki. El príncipe de cabellos negros desapareció de la sala dejando a Thor solo. Cuando este ya estaba dispuesto a dormir, algo llamó su atención, era destello de luz que salía de las ventanas de Loki, al otro lado del palacio. Al poco tiempo, Thor estaba dormido en un profundo sueño.


	2. Buena Noche, Hermano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada más que los dulces gemidos de dos hermanos experimentando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, como me divertí escribiendo esta parte, espero les guste, trate de dejar claro que Loki conoce de sexo pero no lo había experimentado, sus acciones lo dicen todo.

Loki estaba tirado en su cama, mirando el techo, esperando. Miró su reloj de arena y dedujo que ya era tiempo. Solo tenía puesta una bata de seda color verde con bordaros de oro, y ropa interior negra, ajustada  a la perfección. Creó una duplicación de sí mismo y la dejó durmiendo en su cama, para no llamar la atención. Cuando salió de su habitación, su fiel Fenrir lo esperaba.

“Hoy no, amigo” le acarició la cabeza “Quédate y no dejes que nadie pase” Fenrir gruñó un poco y se echó frente a la puerta de Loki, este sonrió para si y comenzó a caminar. Era una noche fría, no de un frío congelador, si no que de uno agradable. Cruzó los pasillos silenciosamente, evitando que le vieran. Pasó por las habitaciones de su madre y su padre, que en ese momento solo eran utilizadas por su bella madre, hasta que llegó a donde quería. Caminó por el pasillo rodeado de puertas y con sumo cuidado, entró a las recamaras de Thor. Caminó un poco más para poder entrar a la habitación donde dormía su hermano. Lo observó con cuidado, con miedo de que fuera descubierto y como si fuera un gato, se subió a la gran cama, donde Thor dormía solo camisa. Loki sonrió. Se colocó cobre su hermano, rodeando la cintura de Thor con sus piernas. Loki se acercó un poco para observar más de cerca el rostro de su hermano mayor y ahí comenzó todo.

Loki comenzó a mover sus caderas sutilmente, haciendo que su sexo rozara el de Thor, creando un deliciosa fricción entre ellos. Thor comenzó a sentir presión en su ropa inteior, y era porque su hermano menor estaba creando una dulce distracción de aquel sueño. Loki tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos al igual que sus mejillas, la bata le caía levemente por los hombros, dejando al descubierto sus hombros pálidos, que ya comenzaban a tomar forma por el entrenamiento que recibía. Thor abrió de golpe los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, de que en realidad su hermanito estaba sobre él, moviendo las caderas en círculos mientras sus sexos se rozaban.

“¿Loki?” El menor abrió los ojos, no de pronto como lo había hecho Thor, pero si con cierta pesadez, como si de verdad estuviera disfrutando.

“ _Thor_ ” era su nombre en un gemido, Loki aceleró los roces y Thor sabía que estaba perdido, sabía muy bien que lo que se venía no era bueno. Loki se pegó al pecho de Thor, poniendo sus manos sobre los pectorales del mayor, quemándolo, sin parar los movimientos circulares de su cadera.

“ _Loki_ …” gimió Thor “¿Qué...?” Dios, no podía coordinar las palabras, era imposible. Aunque Loki no estuviera haciendo mucho, los movimientos que hacía con la cadera y la fricción que hacía entre ambos eran exquisitos. Loki se alejó de su pecho y miró directo a los ojos azules de Thor.

“ _Aquí_ …” Loki había puesto dos de sus dedos en forma de “v” y los había puesto sobre su sexo, invitando a que Thor hiciera algo más. Thor detectó la necesidad en el tono de Loki, por lo que tomó de la cintura a su hermano y trató de sentarse, aun con Loki sobre sus caderas. Cuando ya estaba sentado, comenzó a guiar las caderas de Loki, para que creara aun más fricción entre ellos. El príncipe de ojos verdes dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos cada vez que Thor lo movía a su gusto. “ _Thor_ …” Oh, es que los gemidos de Loki eran lo más celestial que había oído. Thor le terminó de quitar la bata y bajó un poco la ropa interior de Loki, para poder dejar al descubierto un sexo virgen y necesitado; que bien lucia, con el brillo que le daba el líquido pre-seminal y lo rosa que se había puesto por las fricciones.

“Loki…” los ojos verdes lo miraron, pidiendo atención.

“ _Thor_ …” suspiro “ _te necesito… te necesito dentro_ …” Los ojos del mayor estaban muy abiertos, su hermano lo _quería, lo necesitaba_.

“No… eres _mi hermano_ ” Thor negó con la cabeza, pero aun sin dejar de guiar las caderas de su hermano.

“No importa… _oh”_

“Eres… eres un niño” Thor buscaba una manera de salirse de eso, de negarse ese placer.

“Tengo… _oh_ …. Tengo quince, _Thor”_   _Sí, eres solo un niño hermano._

 _“_ Está mal” Loki paró y miró a su hermano, con ojos llenos de una extraña molestia.

“Eso no era lo que pensabas ayer, _hermano_ ” Loki sonrió al ver a Thor sorprendido. “No soy tonto” reanudo el movimiento y Thor seguía con sus manos en la cintura de su hermano. “ _Adentro, por favor”_ Era un ruego el que Loki le había dicho, era algo diferente, algo que lo _hacía_ moverse. Thor tomó con cuidado a su hermano y cambiaron de posición. Ahora Loki yacía en la cama, con las piernas un poco abiertas y sin ropa interior, mientras que Thor se despojaba de la suya y se ponía sobre Loki, manteniéndose con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

Loki respiraba con dificultad, no podía creer que en realidad estaba pasando, solo lo había pensado una vez, bueno, varias veces y nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a su hermano de esa manera, pero algo durante el día le había dado la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para poder cumplir una de sus tantas fantasías. Loki miró el cuerpo de su hermano, bien formado, maduro. Los músculos definidos en su pecho, su abdomen y vientre… _oh_.

Thor miró a su hermano, no era tan pequeño para su edad. Tenía unos pocos músculos y su cuerpo delgado contrastaba bien con el suyo, el tono pálido de piel que se incendiaba cuando se avergonzaba, como en ese momento. Thor besó primero. Luego Loki, aunque sorprendido, correspondió, sintiendo la lengua de su hermano pidiendo entrada. Leves gemidos salían de Loki mientras Thor jugueteaba con su lengua, y con sus manos habían juntado ambos sexos para frotarlos con el mismo ritmo. Se separaron solo por falta de aire.

“Thor… _Aquí”_ por segunda vez, Loki había señalado donde necesitaba atención, y lo había hecho con una expresión de mera lujuria y con un tono de voz de necesidad. Thor comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo de Loki, quien sentía arder esos puntos, hubo uno en especial, donde Thor se había detenido mientras su manos le daba atención, y había mordido y succionado, dejando un punto muy rojo. Era su primera marca. “ _Oh… Thor… más”_ Thor mordió el hueso la cadera con cuidado, para luego alejarse bruscamente de Loki, quien se asustó de haber dicho algo malo.

Thor buscó en unos gabinetes hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un frasco de vidrio color rojo en degradado, lleno de un líquido que Loki conocía muy bien. Se puso sobre Loki una vez más y con el gotero del frasco dejo caer gotas tibias en la entrada de su hermano, luego unas cuantas más en sus dedos y miró a Loki.

“Quiero que me diga cuando parar” el tono de Thor era preocupado, así que Loki asintió. Con sumo cuidado, Thor comenzó a introducir un dedo en la estreches de su hermano, quien tembló debajo por el dolor. El mayor se acercó a sus labios y lo besó, con mucho cariño obligando a Loki a no gritar. “ _Shuu…_ Nos oirían” Era cierto, los iban a oír, por lo que Loki lo miró y movió un poco los labios. Una brisa fresca inundo la habitación y Thor entendió lo que había sucedido, ahora Loki podía gritar y gemir y decir su nombre cuantas veces y cuan alto quisiera, nadie les oiría. Loki seguía temblando, pero el dolor había disminuido conforme Thor iba moviendo el dedo dentro de él.

“ _Más… por favor”_ Thor se odiaría después de esto, pero con cuidado introdujo otro dedo, sellando el grito de Loki con otro beso, aun más tierno. Loki lo miró y lo besaba, deseando más, deseando que el dolor parara. “Muev… _muévete_ ” y Thor obedeció, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera los dedos de Thor hacían su trabajo, acostumbrando la estreches de su hermano. Loki saltó un poco cuando sintió como los dedos se abrían dentro, crean aun más espacio para un tercero. De nuevo, las lamidas y mordidas pararon para sellar los labios del menor mientras un tercer dedo iba entrando, esta vez, Loki tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Thor e introdujo sus uñas en la carne, Thor gimió un poco, mientras los movimientos de sus dedos no paraban.

“ _oh, Oh… Thor…”_ El mayor estaba embistiendo a su hermano con los dedos mientras este movía sus caderas para un mejor alcance, hasta que pequeñas ramificaciones de electricidad comenzaron a subir por su espalda, avisando que ese era su punto, que lo que Thor estaba sintiendo con la punta de los dedos, era el punto de deleite de Loki. “Thor… ¡ _Ahí! ¡Thor!”_ Las reacciones del menor eran naturales, lo que hacía dudar al mayor de la virginidad de Loki, causándole cierto enojo y celos por lo que aumento la velocidad de su mano. “ _Thor… Thor… ¡Thoooor!”_  La visión de Loki se nubló, y toda su semilla golpeo el vientre de Thor y el propio, dejando rastros. Loki no lo podía creer y Thor aun necesitaba atención.

“Loki…” Thor besó a su hermano en la frente, los parpados, los labios.

“Thor” Miró a sus hermosos ojos azules “ _Quiébrame”_ fue un ronroneo indecoroso, lleno de lujuria. Loki llevó uno de los dedos de Thor hasta su boca y jugueteo con él unos momentos, mientras se abría un poco más para tentar a su hermano. De la nada las manos de Loki estaban aprisionando las caderas de Thor, quien miraba a su hermano estupefacto. “Vamos, _hermano… quiébrame”_   maldito mocoso, estaba jugando con el diablo.

Thor haló bruscamente a Loki y se puso en medio de sus piernas, haciendo que Loki levantara un poco las caderas mientras el depositaba un poco del liquido en la entrada y preparaba su sexo para poder penetrar. Loki _tenía_ miedo, y cuando el miembro erecto de su hermano comenzó su camino dentro de él, sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lagrimas y algunas que otras salieron, por lo que Thor paró en seco, preocupado y besó a su hermano, quien tenía enterradas sus uñas en la cintura de Thor. “¿Paramos?” Loki negó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, para poder acercarlo y besarlo mientras Thor terminaba de entrar.

Al poco tiempo las embestidas del mayor se habían hecho constantes, y el dolor de Loki había desaparecido casi por completo. Pequeños gemidos, seguidos de unos más grandes y de los nombres que ya eran mantras, salían de los hermanos, mientras Thor besaba a Loki por todas partes y este recibía un placer tan exquisito.

“ _Thor… Thor… Thor… más… oh, oh, oh”_

Loki ya llegaba, ya sentía como esa electricidad fluía por su cuerpo, como cada embestida estaba cerca y tocaba su punto. Thor aumentó las embestidas, las hizo más rápidas, más seguidas.

“Loki… _vente… vente conmigo”_ Thor miraba a su hermano sudar y gemir, con los ojos sobre su cuerpo, besándolo en los labios y en el cuello, mientras él embestía y embestía, penetrando cada vez más fuerte.

Ambos sintieron el éxtasis al mismo tiempo, Loki volvió a manchar el vientre de su hermano y el propio, mientras Thor derramaba su semilla dentro de Loki, quien estaba admirado de lo bien que se sentía. Thor cayó sobre el pecho de su hermano y este le besó el cabello y jugueteaba con él, buscando reponerse.

Al poco tiempo, Thor se levantó y fue hasta su baño, de donde salió con un recipiente lleno de agua tibia y dos toallas; limpió a su hermano con cuidado, el rostro, el pecho, el vientre, su sexo, mientras que con la otra limpio su entrada aunque sabía que una ducha lo resolvería todo, pero estaban _tan cansados_ que no dijeron nada, solo se miraban. Thor se alejó y se limpió en el baño, al salir notó que Loki estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de cama y las piernas a su pecho. Entró en su cuarto y sacó ropa de dormir, la más pequeña, para su hermano, al igual que ropa interior.

“Vete a cambiar, deje la ropa en la mesa” Loki se levantó y se colocó la bata y desapareció de inmediato en el closet. Cuando salió, Thor ya había cambiado las sabanas de la cama y ya estaba cambiado, esperándolo. “Yo dormiré en el sofá de mi cuarto de cambio” sonrió mientras Loki se acomodaba en la cama. Ya se iba pero la mano fría de Loki lo detuvo.

“No, duerme conmigo, _por favor_ ” Thor no se negó – como se iba a negar ante su hermano ahora --, así que se acomodó junto a Loki, quien puso su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su hermano y dejaba patrones en su espalda. “Thor, yo…”

“No, Loki, no dig…”

Antes de que terminara la frase, los labios de Loki estaban sobre los suyos, y lo que vibró dentro de ambos no fue la lujuria de hace ratos, fue algo más significativo que eso, y _eso_ los llenó de dudas y de miedos. Así los hermanos se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Oh, la tortura vuelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una novia... o ¿serán dos novias?. Thor vuelve, Livander arde en celos, y Loki... Loki ya no es un niño. No, no más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou! Sé que es un poco temprano (no sé donde me lean, pero aquí es temprano), pero no estaré en todo el día por lo que he decidido publicar temprano. Debo dejar algo claro... Son más de cinco capítulos, ya sé, dije que posiblemente no más de cinco, pero me salí de control y son más, no sé cuantos porque lo escribí de corrido... también, quitaré el underage de las warning, porque ya ninguno es un niño.  
> Fuera de todo eso, nada más.

Después de aquella noche, la relación entre los hermanos mejoró, aunque ya no volvieron a verse a solas en las recamaras, era necesario que estuvieran acompañados de alguien para no cometer la misma tontería.

Loki pasaba más tiempo en las bibliotecas y de vez en cuando practicando defensa personal, pero nada más. Salía del palacio a caminar por Asgard mientras iba acompañado de su mejor amigo. Mientras que Thor había sido enviado a uno de los nueve mundos para completar su entrenamiento de guerrero, y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver.

El Joven Livander iba con Loki a todas partes, como guardia y como amigo íntimo del príncipe. Observó como Loki crecía y llegaba a los veinte años de edad, la edad en donde los príncipes comenzaban a cortejar a las damas, aunque Loki parecía más ensimismado en sus estudios diarios que en preocuparse de conseguir alguna chica de Asgard.

“Príncipe, ¿No irá hoy al baile?” Loki tenía unos extraños jugos frente a él, que mesclaba para conseguir más líquidos de distintos colores.

“No, Livander, no iré” mescló una más. “ _Perfecto_ ”

“Pero señor, mi Reina ha dicho que tiene que ir” Loki levantó una ceja.

“Iré solo porque has dicho que madre me lo ha pedido, si descubro que es mentira, Livander” El joven guardia rió.

“No lo es señor, me ha pedido que le diga que utilice su capa de ceremonia y su casco” Loki miró sorprendido a su amigo.

“Livander, ¿hay algo que no sepa?” Livander negó con la cabeza seriamente “Entonces, ¿sabes _tú_ algo que yo no sepa?” Era imposible mentirle a Loki. El príncipe se había vuelto malicioso, vengativo, travieso y sabía muy bien como mentir y engañar, por lo que nadie, a excepción de su madre, podría mentirle. Livander negó solemnemente, sabía que Loki no le creía pero no le dejaba opción al príncipe.

“Recuerde que hoy es navidad, joven” Loki volvió a mirarlo incrédulamente, Livander estaba actuando muy cauteloso, más de lo que normalmente actuaba. Loki miró a su alrededor y con un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos las puertas se cerraron.

“Dime, Livander” sonrió mientras se acercaba al joven de ojos claros “¿Desde cuándo _no_ te beso?” Las mejillas del mayor se colorearon con un rosa muy claro. Después de todo el incidente de la fiesta de Loki y de la desaparición de su hermano, el príncipe de ojos verdes mostró un interés demasiado provocativo por el guardia. Ambos terminaron en la habitación de estudio de Loki, gimiendo y sudando por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y desde entonces ambos estaban _juntos_ en cierta forma. “Livander, te estoy hablando” Loki no era tan bajo, solo unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia, por lo que podía ver casi directamente a los ojos del guardia sin levantar tanto la mirada.

“Joven, podría… _oh”_ Loki capturó los labios del mayor en un beso rápido.

“Livander, te tengo un muy buen _regalo_ para esta noche” Livander no comprendía por completo la transformación que había sufrido el príncipe de cabellos negros. Había sido todo tan repentino. Loki pasó de ser ese niño dulce, conocedor e inocente a uno que ponía en práctica todo lo que sabía, que engañaba y jugaba con las personas, que reía cruelmente al ver a otros sufrir, que leía hasta la última letra dentro de tu alma, como si buscara una debilidad. Era todo tan _extraño_ , nadie lo entendía. Ni Frigga, aunque ella tenía una vaga idea del por qué.

El guardia salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando solo a Loki en sus recamaras, pensativo y un poco satisfecho por cómo había tratado a Livander. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando de la nada sintió la tibia mano de su madre sobre su hombro.

“Has sido cruel, Loki”  la voz dejaba notar un pisca de molestia, pero aun así era dulce y calmada.

“Lo siento, madre” le besó la mano con cuidado. “Pero ya sabes cómo me pone que me escondan las cosas”  un sonrisa leve apareció en los labios del príncipe, mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar un destello de tristeza. Frigga sabía que sucedía.

“Hijo, hoy celebraremos navidad, ¿ya tienes listos tus regalos?” Loki se sorprendió, en realidad no había pensado en _regalos_ , solo tenía dos, el de ella y el de Livander.

“Madre, ¿hay algo que deba saber?” Frigga sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a su hijo.

“No, hijo mío, no hay nada que _tú_ debas saber” la madre besó la frente de su hijo mientras este le besaba de nuevo la mano. Loki se quedó solo de nuevo. Cuando estaba solo, le gustaba jugar con sus _pociones_ y sus _trucos_ , hacían que sus ideas  se fueran a volar a otros lados mientras se concentraba. Quería mucho a Livander, más de lo que el mismo se permitía, pero no lo _amaba_ y eso le molestaba, después de cinco años no era capaz de sentirse de _esa_ manera por Livander, y él sabía que él, fuera de sus deberes como protector y guardia, daría la vida por Loki, por que Livander _sí amaba_ al joven príncipe.

 

 

La hora del festín había llegado, no entendía porque el ambiente de este fiesta era especialmente diferente, los colores familiares decoraban siempre el salón, haciéndolo lucir hermoso y digno de una familia de dioses, pero aun así, había algo más, algo que no era normal, algo que no había sentido desde hacía cinco años atrás.

Las puertas principales del salón se abrieron para dejar entrar a una caravana de damiselas y jóvenes artistas, como todos los años, pero cuando la caravana estaba dentro, detrás de ella la capa roja de un dios llamó la atención de Loki. _Thor._ Los colores pasaron rápidamente por el rostro de Loki, quien de la nada sentía la necesidad de vomitar y salir corriendo, aunque su cuerpo no le respondiera. Eso era, _eso_ era lo que hacía diferente la fiesta, Loki conocía muy bien la tibieza de su hermano, esa que se sentía a metros de distancia.

“Loki, ¿estás bien?” Frigga miró a su hijo, tomándolo de una mano “¿Loki?” el príncipe miró a su madre y esta comprendió. Loki se sentía mal, no porque Thor estaba de vuelta, si no porque todos esos sentimientos que había estado guardando durante todo este tiempo lo habían traicionado y habían decidido derrocar a la mente por sobre todo.

“¡Padre!” Thor levantó su mano mientras sostenía a Mjolnir “¡madre!” le giñó el ojo “¡Hermano!” ese nombre fue distinto, Frigga lo sintió, Loki lo sintió, Livander lo sintió. No era el tono de un hermano, era el tono de algo más profundo. Loki tembló y Thor se hincó ante ellos. “Feliz Navidad, familia” Se volvió a poner de pie y con su mano libre señaló la entrada del salón. Dos chicas, ambas era más que obvio que eran humanas, entraron caminando tímidamente, ambas iban vestidas con los trajes de Asgard. La mayor, era un poco pequeña de estatura, tenía el cabello largo y castaño claro, sus ojos eran hermosos. La otra chica, era un tanto más… extravagante, no era porque iba vestida así, simplemente gritaba su actitud con sus ojos. Cabello negro y largo, ojos profundos. Llamó la atención de Loki y Loki la de ella.

“Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío” Odín abrió sus brazos para poder abrazar a su hijo mientras todos los asistentes de la fiesta aplaudían y vociferaban pequeños _awws_. Frigga abrazó a Thor y Loki solo asintió al ver a su hermano.

“Madre, hermano, padre” sonrió y tomó a la chica de cabellos claros “Ella es lady Jane Foster” la joven se inclinó. A ninguno le gustaba la idea de tener a esa niña en su familia, pero ninguno iba a decir nada hasta que estuvieran solo con Thor. Frigga le tomó de la mano con cariño, Odín la miró penetrantemente y Loki… bueno, Loki no hizo caso, estaba atento a la otra chica. Thor lo notó de inmediato “Ella, es Lady Darcy Lewis, la acompañante de Lady Jane” Frigga sonrió amablemente a la chica, era obvio que le agradaba más que Jane, pero ni modo. Odín la miró más calmado y Loki… Loki besó su mano suavemente. Livander y Thor ardían en celos, mientras Frigga estaba sorprendida.

La noche pasó tranquila, Thor quería hablar… no, _necesitaba_ hablar con su hermano, pero este parecía estar más atento a Lady Darcy que a cualquier otra cosa. Los ojos de Darcy no eran tan hermosos, pero tenían algo que lo hacían preguntarse qué era lo especial en ella. Loki tenía gustos extraños, eso lo habían comprobado estos últimos años, el veía la belleza en las cosas o en las personas menos esperadas, sabían cómo sacar esa belleza a relucir para su único placer. Darcy era linda, lo suficiente como para tentar a un hombre y era inteligente, su personalidad era picara y sarcástica, eso le daba puntos ante los ojos de Loki.

“Bien, me alegro que disfrutes la cena” Loki estaba junto a ella, bebiendo de su copa.

“Sí, Thor dijo que nos divertiríamos pero…” Loki la miró atento.

“¿pero qué, lady Darcy?”

“La verdad no pensé que me divertiría tanto, menos que sería contigo” Loki no sabía si tomar eso como un cumplido o cualquier otra cosa. Darcy lo notó “No, no me malinterprete, pero no estamos muy acostumbradas a asistir a fiestas como estas, menos a conocer príncipes” Loki sonrió. Thor lo observaba, esa sonrisa era natural.

“Tranquila, yo no esperaba divertirme tampoco, menos que conocería a una humana tan interesante” Darcy lo tomó con un cumplido.

 

La noche siguió corriendo, Loki con Darcy, Thor con Jane y Frigga con Odín, mientras ambos observaban lo bien que su hijo menor de acomodaba con la otra chica.

 “¿Debería preocuparme?” Odín miró a Frigga ya cuando estaban en sus recamaras.

“No, al contrarió, alégrate de que tu hijo menor ha encontrado algo…” la madre no sabía cómo seguir.

“ _Interesante_ , mujer, nuestro hijo menor ha encontrado a alguien _interesante_ ” Odín se sentó en un sofá mientras miraba a su esposa ponerse crema en las manos. “Es extraño, todos estos años sin ser así de sociable, y ahora… _esa_ chica lo ha capturado” Frigga sonrió y caminó hasta donde su esposo.

“Odín, amor mío, deja que Loki sienta lo que tiene y quiere sentir” le besó la mejilla, invitándolo a acostarse en la cama “Es joven todavía, deja que disfrute tanto como él quiera” Los dos ancianos – si es que se les puede decir así – durmieron complacidos, felices y tranquilos.

 

 

Afuera, dos parejas caminaban bajo la luz de la gran luna de Asgard. El tiempo era frío, casi todo estaba cubierto de una capa blanca y aun así, había flores hermosas en los jardines. Loki le había prestado uno de sus abrigos de piel a Darcy, quien había aceptado complacida y camina al lado de él. Thor había hecho lo mismo con Jane, ambos caminando lado a lado por los jardines. Thor no dejaba de mirar lo contento que sentía su hermano al lado de esa chica, era muy sorprendente. Hacía cinco años que no se veían y había dejado de conocer a su hermano, según parecía, porque ese no era Loki, ese no era el Loki que él conocía desde pequeño.

Los cuatro entraron de nuevo al palacio, los dos hermanos acompañaron a las damiselas hasta sus recamaras, donde ambas dormirían juntas. Jane se despidió con un beso en los labios de Thor, mientras que Darcy solo besó en la mejilla a Loki, quien le dio un beso en la mano para decirle adiós.

Loki estaba fascinado, extraño, pero le llamaba tanto la atención esa chica. Era el simple hecho de que eran _muy_ parecidos. Esa malicia que era natural, ese sarcasmo, es dura manera de criticar a los de su misma especie. Loki de verdad que estaba _fascinado._ Thor estaba celoso. _Muy celoso._ Ambos hermanos iban caminando lado a lado por los pasillos del palacio.

“¿Qué demonios haces?” Loki miró a Thor con mirada asesina, mientras este lo ponía contra una de las paredes, escondidos.

“Te extrañe, _hermano”_   Loki se había olvidado de ese tono de voz, se había olvida de todo eso durante toda la velada. “¿Acaso me estas _provocando?”_ Loki rió.

“¿Acaso crees que durante todo este tiempo, te he estado esperando, _hermano?”_ Sí, era el maestro del actuar. Thor lo soltó. “ _Oh,_ es que sí lo hiciste, ¿verdad?” Loki lo miró aun más molesto, tratando de ocultar su tristeza “Tanto, que conseguiste una nueva _novia_ mientras estabas lejos, y ahora me dices que me has _extrañado”_ Thor estaba sin palabras.

“¿Loki?”

“Hermano, me gusta mucho la amiga de tu futura esposa” sonrió y se arregló las ropas y los cabellos largos. “Te pediré un favor antes de que todo esto continúe”

“Dime” no podía ser tan fácil, era imposible que este Loki fuese su hermano.

“No cierres con seguro tus puertas, a lo mejor mi regalo de navidad te visite” Loki sonrió y se acercó a Thor peligrosamente. “¿Sí?” le lamió los labios lascivamente, fue tan rápido que Thor no se movió, estaba en shock. Loki desapareció entre los pasillos, dejando a Thor confundido y con ese sentimiento de alegría y temor en su interior.

***

Thor no podía dormir, no sabía si Loki llegaría hasta ya bien entrada la noche o se le aparecería unos minutos antes de que el sol saliera por completo. No sabía y así, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

 

Loki estaba en su recamara, estaba, como aquella noche, mirando al techo, con una extraña sensación de alegría y de alivio. Darcy le había llamado bastante la atención, tanto que lo había alejado de sus preocupaciones. Durante el corto momento en que caminó junto a su hermano, antes de que lo pusiera contra la pared, había maquinado un plan. Livander lo odiaría, sabía muy bien que él sabía que Darcy le gustaba, aunque solo la hubiese visto una vez, y aun peor era el hecho de que Livander sabía de los sentimientos de Loki por Thor y viceversa. Que importaba, esa noche visitaría a su hermano, aunque fuera esa la última vez. Salió y de nuevo Fenrir, ya un poco más viejo que la ultima vez, recibió a su amo con alegría, quien le dejó cuidando la puerta de la recamara principal.

Caminó, caminó, pasando por donde sus padres, parando de vez en cuando para que los guardias no lo vieran, hasta que al fin, llegó a su destino y su corazón se aceleró demasiado. Loki quería que fuera mejor que aquella vez, que a decir verdad había sido lo más hermoso. Aunque Livander hubiese tratado mil veces de igualar la primera vez de Loki, nunca pudo, no llegó a pasarle. Simplemente había sido perfecto.

Entró y miró a su hermano durmiendo, esta vez cubierto por una pesada sabana de color rojo vivo. La bata verde de Loki cayó un poco por sus hombros mientras desenvolvía su hermano. Se colocó encima de Thor, ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura y antes de comenzar lanzó el mismo hechizo que aquella vez.

No se prometieron nada después de aquella noche, pero era obvio que cuando se volvieran a ver, volvería a pasar quien sabe cuántas veces más, así que no eran necesarias las palabras. Loki se acercó al rostro de Thor, quien tenía un poco abierta la boca dejando escapar sonidos graciosos. Loki tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó dulcemente, solo para despertarlo.

“Lok…” su hermano comenzó a despertar así que Loki lo besó de nuevo, lentamente, saboreando los labios de su hermano mayor. “ _Loki… oh”_ Thor se despertó por completo. La imagen era muy parecida a la de hacía cinco años, solo que ahora Loki tenía el cabello más largo, la piel más pálida, sus músculos un poco más definidos y ya era un hombre, no un niño de quince.

“ _Thor…”_ los movimientos con sus caderas comenzaron, buscando la misma posición. Thor lo tomó de las caderas fuertemente, parándolo. “¿qué… qué sucede?” Loki tembló.

“No, no _así_  de nuevo” Thor se sentó en la cama, aun con Loki sobre él.

“ _Hermano,_ aprendí muchos trucos mientras no estabas” Loki sonrió, mirando como Thor se sonrojaba con esas palabras y se ponía muy celoso. “¿Quieres ver?” era obvio que Loki lo estaba probando, estaba viendo hasta donde Thor podía decir no. Loki se bajó de Thor y comenzó a besar su rostro, quemando la piel de Thor en donde sus labios pasaban. Thor puso sus manos en la cintura de Loki. “Ah-ah… _no toques”_ se acercó al oído de Thor. “ _Yo haré todo el trabajo”_ Oh, Loki no era más un niño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ban ban ban! Loki se pone loco y sexy... ¿que hará en el siguiente capítulo?  
> Gracias por leer, mil gracias <3


	4. Ya no soy un niño.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada que decir, solo que lean(;

****

Loki tomó la cinta que tenía su bata y con ella ató las manos de Thor arriba de su cabeza, justo con ayuda de la cabecera de oro. El menor sonrió lascivamente mientras Thor miraba, mientras miraba como su hermano comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones de dormir y lo dejaba solo en ropa interior. Loki besó el cuello de su hermano mayor, dejando pequeños puntos rojos que desaparecerían dentro de poco, después de todo, no querían que Jane se diera cuenta. Bajó despacio por su pecho, mordiendo una de las tetillas de Thor, dejándola roja. Lamió una y otra vez el pecho, mordió las líneas v de su hermano con ternura y luego levantó la vista para ver como Thor lo miraba. Con su lengua se lamió los labios, y después con la punta de la lengua humedeció aun más la ropa interior de su hermano, que ya comenzaba a despertar su sexo. Abrió la boca y succionó el sexo de Thor por encima de la ropa interior, sacando del rubio un gemido. Loki sonrió ante la reacción del rubio, por lo que comenzó a lamer por encima de la tela, sintiendo la mirada penetrante y rogativa de su hermano; después de unos momentos – que a decir verdad a Thor le parecieron infinitos – Loki le quitó la ropa intima y la tiró, dejando descubierto un sexo casi erecto, que comenzaba dejar escapar liquido pre-seminal, haciéndolo brillar en la punta.

“ _Loki…”_ no quería rogar pero “ _Por favor”_ tenía que.

Loki lo miró tentativamente, mientras este comenzaba a jugar con su propio sexo debajo de la bata verde oscura. Loki dejó su asunto y se acercó como tigre hacia la necesidad de Thor, poniendo sus dos manos en el colchón de la cama, con el trasero al aire y viendo a Thor, lamió solo la punta, tentativamente, probando lo salado, provocándolo; Loki se acercó más y sin despegar los ojos de Thor, quien seguía mirándolo, tragó casi por completo la virilidad, Thor dejó escapar un largo gemido; era doloroso, era tremendamente provocativo ver a Loki hacer eso, mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, meneando al aire sus caderas, que habían sido descubiertas debido a la posición en que estaba. Lo único que quería era soltarse y tomar del cabello negro a su hermano menor, obligándolo a tomar más, pero Loki no lo dejaba, estaba perdido. Loki hacia sonidos divinos con su boca, dejando escapar ciertos gemidos perdidos casi por completo por la erección del mayor, y ni una sola vez, había despegado la mirada de Thor, era casi un predador, tentando a su presa, haciéndose notar; Thor no podía dejar de mirar, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria, no dejaba de ver como esas caderas se movían sutilmente de lado a lado, o haciendo pequeños círculos. “ _Oh… Loki… estoy…”_ Estaba cerca, pero Loki no lo permitiría, así que con una de sus manos, anillo la base de la erección, alejando cualquier posibilidad de un orgasmo.

“Ah-ah… _dentro mío”_ _Joder_ , Thor estaba perdido. “El frasco rojo, ¿Dónde está?” Thor señaló como pudo una mesita lejos de la cama. Loki caminó hasta ella y sacó el frasco de vidrio, se quitó la bata y se dejó al descubierto. Ya había estado preparándose con una de sus manos y el poco pre-seminal que tenia, un poco más y ya estaría listo, así que dejó de tocar a Thor mientras se terminaba de preparar frente él, recostado con las piernas abiertas, jugueteando con sus dedos mientras Thor solo lo veía gemir, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez “ _Thor… ah… Thor…oh, ah…”_ Loki estaba en sus límites, al igual que Thor, quien solo veía a su hermano jugar. El menor derramó líquido en la erección de Thor y comenzó a posicionarse en él; suavemente, fue cayendo sobre Thor, haciendo que doliera, obviamente, pero aun así se sentía bien. “ _Ah…”_ Loki dejó que Thor entrará en el por completo y solo movió en círculos sus caderas, acostumbrándose a la extraña intrusión dentro de él. “ _Bien…”_ Loki miró a Thor, y lo besó, lo besó tan apasionadamente que olvido el dolor, que olvido que era su hermano, que olvido la sensación de extrañarlo.

Loki comenzó a saltar, arriba abajo, arriba abajo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sacando gemidos de Thor, diciendo estupideces mientras Loki se follaba sobre Thor, sin que este pudiera hacer algo para poder aumentar la velocidad. Se dijeron lo mucho que se odiaban, lo mucho se ambos se detestaban por ser como eran, se dijeron lo mucho que se habían extrañado y lo mucho que se arrepentían de haber hecho _eso_ aquella noche antes de que Thor se fuera, se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban y lo mucho que detestaban como ambos miraban a otros, aunque no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, Loki sabía que Thor quería a esa Jane y Thor sabía que a Loki le había gustado Darcy, pero aquí estaban, en la misma cama, Thor atado de manos mientras su hermano menor se follaba contra suya, gimiendo y diciendo su nombre como si fuera un mantra.

Loki besaba y Thor correspondía, sin poder hacer mucho más que sentir como su hermano saltaba sobre él, oyendo como el golpe de la carne llenaba la habitación, oyendo los _swicht-swicht_ que provocaba la entrada de Loki y su sexo.

“ _Thor… oh, Thor… hermano, yo…”_ aunque sonará extraño, la palabra _hermano_ hacia que ambos se prendieran más y no se quisieran separar, aunque en realidad no eran hermanos. Thor lo sabía, Loki lo sabía, ambos sabían, Loki era adoptado y talvés eso era un factor que influyó sobre ambos. “ _Thor… Oh…”_

 _“Loki… ya casi”_ Thor miró a su hermano una vez antes de sentir su orgasmo.

Loki se vino diciendo el nombre de Thor, manchando el abdomen del mayor y el propio, mientras que Thor había llenado la cavidad de Loki con semilla blanca. Loki cayó sobre el pecho Thor, quien estaba con la cabeza sobre la de su hermano. Después de un momento, Loki sacó el miembro ya suave de Thor, se levantó y fue hasta el baño. Cuantas veces Loki no había entrado a esta habitación y se había corrido en la cama de su hermano, en el closet, en su baño, con la ropa que Thor había dejado, puesta, suplicando que esto le sirviera como una especie de memento para traer de nuevo a su hermano y sentirlo, oírlo. Al volver, traía tres toallas, desató a Thor y comenzó a limpiarlo cuidadosamente; ninguno de los dos dijo algo, no _se les era permitido_ o así se sentía. Loki se limpió en el baño, sacó nueva ropa interior del closet de Thor y se vistió ahí mismo junto a Thor, quien solo lo miraba de reojo, observando las marcas que tenía en la espalda.

“¿Quién te ha hecho eso?” Loki lo miró sorprendido.

“Mi amante, ¿por qué?” Era retador.

“Eres mío, Loki, _mío”_ Thor lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo “ _Nadie_ más que yo puede _tenerte_ de la misma forma” Era cierto, Loki había pasado muchas veces en las camas de mujeres, hombres – guardias a decir verdad – y en la cama de Livander, pero nadie, _absolutamente nadie_ lo había tomado como Thor aquella vez. A nadie le había dicho que él haría todo el trabajo, trató con Livander pero se le era imposible.

“Thor, _hermano_ , tu ya tienes otra posesión a la que cuidar” era cierto, ahora Thor tenía a Jane.

“No importa, serás mío cuando yo decida, cuando yo quiera, donde yo quiera y como yo quiera” La voz de Thor resonó dentro de Loki, dejando claro que en efecto, Loki seguiría siendo, aunque no quisiera, del hermano depravado que tenia frente a él.

“Bien, _hermano_ , pero ahora” lo besó suavemente en los labios “debemos dormir” otro besó y Thor lo cargó hasta la cama, donde ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que sea más corto, pero trate de no poner mucha conversación y solo describir lo que pasaba.  
> Gracias por leer, muchas gracias(: love<3


	5. La nueva novia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decide un plan, que al final se le salé de las manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Chan chan chan! Bien, es el ultimo capítulo del año, mañana subo el otro, o a lo mejor lo suba completo como regalo de nuevo año, depende de como estén las cosas por aquí y si me dan ganas de terminar de editar lo ultimo. Espero les guste(;

Las cosas no cambiaron tanto entre ellos después de esa noche, pero los encuentros en lugares menos inesperados se volvieron naturales entre ellos. Ambos sabían de la adopción de Loki, pero aun así eran _hermanos_ , criados para apantallar al mundo como los buenos hermanos que eran, los hijos del Padre de Todo.

Loki tomó una noche al pobre Livander después de una noche muy _ocupada_.

“Livander, _tenesmos_ que hablar” Oh, quien no conocía ese tono de voz, quien no sabía cuando las cosas ya no seguirían iguales.

“Bien, dime” Livander se sentó en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de plata de Loki, quien  lo miraba directo a los ojos. “Es por _Thor, ¿_ verdad?” Loki se sorprendió un poco, era imposible que alguien más que Livander supiera de las cosas entre los hermanos.

“¿Desde cuándo sabes?” eran aguas desconocidas. Livander se había enojado varías veces con Loki, por lo que ya sabía cómo se ponía, pero esto era distinto, era algo que nunca pensó que hablaría con alguien, menos con Livander.

“Desde la noche en casi mueres frente a todos los del banquete” Livander se movió un poco “¿Tan estúpido crees que soy?” Oh sí, Livander estaba molesto.

Loki no dijo nada, solo miró a Livander ponerse de pie, vestirse y caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación “Por favor, no digas nada” Livander rió ante eso.

“Príncipe Loki, _nadie_ más lo sabe, ambos saben cómo cuidarse del ojo público” y así fue como la bonita relación entre ambos se acabo, más no la amistad, aunque tuvieran ciertos inconvenientes a la hora de poder hablar de relaciones y cosas así, pero su amistad era fuerte.

 

Loki pasaba mucho tiempo con Darcy, quien en realidad estaba muy contenta con eso, le gustaba bastante el príncipe de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, ¿a quién no le gustaría? Loki comenzó a aceptar un poco, solo un poco a Jane, y su madre igual. Odín se había visto más renuente a aceptarla, pero al final lo hizo porque la señorita Jane era amante de la física y del universo. Darcy, increíblemente, había congeniado bien con Frigga y Odín la quería solo porque su hijo menor ponía su atención en ella y porque pues, ella también era amante del universo.

Los seis estaban una tarde caminando en los jardines, todos se habían sorprendido porque Odín no es muy fanático de salir a caminar, menos con sus hijos, pero lo había hecho. La relación que Thor tenía con Jane era más que obvia, se daban pequeños besos en los labios, apretones de caderas, abrazos muy, _muy_ cariñosos frente a la familia, por lo que no había problema, pero esa tarde en particular, lo que sucedió en los jardines nadie, ni el mismo Loki se lo había esperado.

Darcy iba caminando junto él mientras le tomaba del brazo, ambos iban disfrutando de una música que Darcy le había presentado “dentro” de un aparato muy extraño y solo se podía oír con unos cables que entraban en sus oídos. Darcy se había acercado bastante al rostro de Loki, con las mejillas sutilmente coloradas de tonos rosas y había depositado un dulce beso en la mejilla del príncipe. Nadie los vio. Pero después, Loki no se contuvo más y tomó de la barbilla a Darcy, la levantó para ponerla en posición y la besó en los labios. Los ojos de Frigga y Odín se llenaron de sorpresa y alegría, mientras que Jane escondía su risa con una de sus manos y Thor… pues Thor ardía en celos e ira.

Era hora de la cena y desde lo ocurrido en los jardines Loki y Darcy no se habían despegado. Ambos se sentaron como habitualmente lo hacía, pero esta vez Odín los interrumpió.

“Hijo mío, sabes bien que la señorita ahora no tiene que sentarse al lado tuyo” Darcy se sonrojó y miró a Jane. “Lady Darcy, por favor, siéntese al lado de Lady Jane” Darcy se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Jane. Thor estaba ahora al lado de su querido _hermano,_ quien no dejaba de ver a Darcy tranquilamente.

“¿Qué haces, _hermano?”_ Loki miró a Thor estupefacto, pero después una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro.

“¿A qué te refieres, _Thor?”_   Thor levantó una ceja y vio como Loki seguía comiendo, se percató de ambas chicas estuvieran hablando y de que su padre no los viera.

“Loki, necesitaré hablar contigo” se acercó a su oído “Hoy en la noche” Thor hubiera deseado de que nadie los oyera, pero Frigga se había percatado de cómo Thor miraba a su otro hijo.

Frigga no era tonta, nadie podía engañarla. Le había enseñado todo a Loki y no negaba que su hijo había perfeccionado varías de las cosas aun mejor de lo que esperaba, pero su hijo mayor no era tan astuto, dejaba ver todo con sus ojos, aunque solo ella lo supiera. Odín, aun siendo el Padre de Todo, estaba muy ocupado con las cosas que sucedían fuera de su hogar como para darse cuenta de que sus dos hijos follaban cada vez que podían. Jane y Darcy, bueno… no eran así de astutas que se diga respecto a esas cosas, aunque también no sabía nada debido a que pasaban mucho tiempo fuera del palacio o en las bibliotecas. Y los demás que vivían en el palacio no sabían nada, Loki se había encargado de borrar todo rastro de sus desordenes con magia y lo hacía muy bien.

Frigga estaba contenta por ambos, aunque asustada porque la relación entre los dos hermano era muy _sofocante_ y _autodestructiva_. Loki probaba seguido a Thor, haciendo que su mente se nublara con ira y celos, y Thor, Thor dejaba caer todo su poder en la cama de Loki o en alguna otra parte donde pudiera quebrar a su hermano. Su felicidad era bizarra, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora ya no solo era la relación autodestructiva de sus hijos, Thor tenía una pareja, una mujer no tan digna, pero lo suficiente, y Loki, Loki había dejado claro en el jardín que quería poseer a Darcy, solo que no se sabe en qué manera.

“… bien, entonces veremos que se puede hacer, Frigga” Odín estaba hablando ya hacía un buen rato y Frigga se había perdido por completo debido a sus pensamientos.

“Sí, como digas”

“Frigga, ¿acaso oíste lo que te dije?” Bien, la habían pillado. Bajó el rostro para después mirar a su esposo con ojos de madre.

“Lo siento, es que estoy un poco…”buscó la palabra con cuidado “ _sorprendida”_ Era obvio, hasta el mismo Odín lo estaba y eso que era muy difícil de hacer. El señor de cabello gris sonrió y tomó la mano de su mujer ara besarla.

“Lo sé, lo sé muy bien” después de todo, quien no lo estaría.

Después de todo eso, la cena concluyó y Jane junto con Darcy fueron a caminar aun momento en el jardín, mientras que Thor y Loki las observaban desde un ventanal. No harían nada, _todavía_. Después de un rato, los dos jóvenes acompañaron a las señoritas, quienes estaban más que gustosas de poder estar con ellos. Jane se perdió junto Thor en uno de los jardines más oscuros y Loki con Darcy los imitaron.

“Lady Darcy, hoy luce muy bella” era casi imposible de que Loki le diera un cumplido a alguien que no fuera su madre o Livander, pero sus palabras eran sinceras. Darcy llevaba una diadema plateada con cristales verdes – haciéndole homenaje a Loki – un vestido de color gris con toques azules, muy parecido al que su madre gustaba, un cinturón de plata con una enorme piedra azul y zapatillas plata. Los labios iban en un color rojo, no intenso pero tampoco muy oscuro, los ojos sombreados con tonos azules y verdes.  Se veía hermosa.

“Gracias, _mi_ príncipe” Loki, sin querer se sonrojó. Darcy era experta en seducir, aunque de vez en cuando fallaban sus tácticas, por lo que el tono de voz en ese “mi” habían hecho que Loki tuviera un reacción poco común en él.

Ambos siguieron caminando, dando por sentado que sí, _lastimosamente_ eran una pareja, aunque ambos sabían que se estaban haciendo un favor, de todas formas, las dos humanas regresarían pronto a Midgard

**_Flashback._ **

“¿Cómo que te gustan los hombres?” Loki estaba sentado en un taburete mientras Darcy se ponía de pie y lo miraba fijamente “Explícamelo por favor, que no entiendo”

“¿Tan difícil es entender que no me gustan las mujeres?… bueno, no todas” eso era un titubeo en Loki. Darcy negó con la cabeza. “Hay por Dios mujer, ¿qué? ¿Me dirás que tu tampoco eres así?” Sí, Loki había descubierto a Darcy mientras coqueteaba con una chica del servicio.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” trató de disimular pero fue en vano, Loki estaba riendo de oreja a oreja. “¿De qué te ríes?”

“De ti, de tus estúpidas reacciones” Loki se paró y se puso frente a ella “Ya sé, que yo no te gusto más que solo para una noche, y tú, ya sabes que no me gustas más que para una noche” Loki le tomó una mano y la atrajo hasta su pecho, mientras con su otra mano libre le quitaba un mecho del rostro “Hagámonos un favor, ¿te parece?”

“aja”

“Bien” comenzó a caminar con Darcy a su lado hasta una ventana “Ves a esos dos, Jane está enamorada de mi hermano y mi hermano igual” _mentira “_ Mis padres esperan que _tu_ poseas toda mi atención y así será, solo que ellos no saben que a ti te gustan las nenitas y a mí me gustan los nenitos” Sonrió abiertamente. Era como si Loki le hablara a un niño pequeño, por lo que Darcy lo miró molesta.

“Loki, tengo suficiente edad como para que me hables así” se alejó un poco y se volvió a sentar en un taburete “Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer?” Loki sonrió pícaramente y se sentó al lado de ella.

**_Presente_ **

Bien y aquí estaban, el dios de la malicia tenía un plan y la chica esa había aceptado. Fingirían un romance, pasional, de adolescentes, hasta que ambas volvieran a Midgard y continuaran con sus vidas; luego, como Loki sabía que Thor rogaría por traer de vuelta a Jane, Darcy se negaría a volver y asunto resuelto. Lo que no le explicó a Darcy, fue que para el tiempo en que _Thor suplicara por traer de vuelta a Jane_ , el ya tendría por completo a su hermano y ya nada, pero absolutamente nada perturbaría la paz que tenían, así que Jane moriría sola en la tierra, o con un hombre que no era Thor.

Ambas parejas entraron y los jóvenes acompañaron a las damas a sus recamaras, un beso de buenas noche y otro de despedida y otro de gracias fueron los que intercambiaron Loki y Darcy. Como habían dicho: _un romance pasional de adolescentes_. Thor estaba muy molesto y Loki lo sabía muy bien, se notaba en el aire.

Cuando iban caminando por los pasillo Thor había tenido un duro momento para controlar sus emociones y no tomar  a Loki justo en medio del lugar, y su hermano iba disfrutándolo más de lo que debía, por lo que bajó la guardia y de la nada ya estaba frente a las puertas del cuarto de Thor, quien sonrió y lo atrajo dentro, donde lo pegó con mucha fuerza a la puerta después de cerrarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias! Mil gracias por leer.   
> Por cierto, a todos los que lean, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que estoy muy segura de que vendra con más smut/explicit y quien sabe que más cosas. Tons of Love, babes<3


	6. No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hablemos claro de lo que Thor desea en realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero me levanté muy tarde y pues... cosas. Oh y también lamento que sea así de corto, pero es más relleno que otra cosas (me vine a dar cuanta cuando ya estaba editandolos) en fin. Espero les guste (;

“¿Me tientas, _hermano_?” Loki sonrió ante la reacción de su hermano. Thor tenía aprisionados sus brazos con sus fuertes manos, haciendo que Loki se arquera un poco, mientras que con su boca iba dejando rastros de besos y lamidas por todo su cuello.

“Déjame” Loki no necesitó más que eso para que su hermano lo soltara y lo viera extrañado. Generalmente Loki no se niega a la dureza de su hermano mayor.

“¿Qué te sucede?” Loki lo miró tranquilamente mientras se alejaba de la puerta y arreglaba sus ropas.

“Tu, hermano, eso me sucede” Loki tomó asiento en un sofá pequeño que estaba al lado de una mesada enorme.

“¿Disculpa?” Thor se acercó un poco, aun de pie, mirando a su hermanito.

“Dime, Thor, ¿Qué quieres en tu vida?” Loki no se había molestado para nada, su actitud era arrogante en ese momento, como lo sería con cualquiera.

“Loki… ¿de qué hablas?”

“Hablo de lo que _tú_ quieres” miró directo a los ojos azules. Thor no entendía, por lo que Loki rió burlonamente. “Ya veo, no sabes de lo que hablo” se acomodó un poco en el sofá para volver a ver a su hermano “¿Por qué estás celoso de Darcy?” Bien, eso tomó por sorpresa a Thor, quien miraba sorprendido a su hermano. “Dime, quiero oírte hablar, _hermano_ ”

Thor respiró un poco, tratando de sacudirse de la lujuria de hacía segundos, enfocándose en la pregunta que Loki había formulado dejándola en el aire, en busca de una respuesta.

“Pues…” titubeó, no tan seguro de lo que diría fuera lo correcto “Pues porque eres _mío_ Loki, _mío_ y de nadie más” Loki rió aun más complacido.

“No Thor, yo no soy de _nadie_ , mucho menos _tuyo”_ Loki se puso de pie. “Hermano, crees que puedes tenerme y decir que soy tuyo por completo, darlo por hecho” se acercó a él “pero en realidad, hasta que tú mismo no te entregues a alguien, _a una sola persona_ ” enfatizó muy bien en esas palabras “por completo, no podrás decir que Jane es tuya, o que yo…” vaciló un poco “soy tuyo” Thor lo miraba estupefacto.

“¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?” Loki se ofendió.

“Hablo de que a mí me gusta mucho Darcy, es interesante, hermosa… su actitud es como la mía, directa y cortante” miró con dureza a su hermano mayor “ es lo que se puede llamar una _Silvertongue_ , y me gusta mucho, bastante… pero no puedo decir que será mía, o que tendré algo más profundo y significativo” se volvió a  acercar, sintiendo el aliento de su hermano “hasta que _tu_ , el dios del trueno, el hijo prodigio de Odín, haga una maldita decisión” Loki estaba mirando directo a sus ojos, sin demostrar más que una extraña seguridad.

“Loki yo…”

“No Thor, dime muy bien lo que quieres, piénsalo, medítalo” sonrió abiertamente “ellas se irán, pronto por lo que sé, y quiero ver si puedo dejar ir a Darcy para poder volver por ella, y traerla y hacerla…”

“No lo digas” fue un sonido lastimero el que salió del rubio, como si Loki tocara una llaga dentro y lo hicieran retorcerse de dolor. “Ni siquiera lo pienses” tomó a Loki por los brazos y lo tiró a la cama. “Tu, Loki Odinson _, fuiste, eres y serás solamente mío_ ” Thor ya estaba sobre Loki, quien simplemente lo mirada sin nada en los ojos.

“ _Pruébalo_ , Thor Odinson, prueba que ya escogiste, que ya sabes que es lo que quieres” Thor trató de besarlo, pero Loki se movió.

“Después de que ellas se vayan, sabrás mi decisión, Loki” con una mano tomó de la barbilla a Loki “hasta entonces, tu dejaras de profundizar tu relación con esa niña y pensaras _solo en mi_ ” cualquiera podría tenerle miedo a ese tono de voz, pero Loki ya había obtenido lo que tanto quería, ya sabía que Thor dejaría ir a la mujer perfecta por querer tenerlo por completo. “¿De acuerdo?” y lo besó, lo besó tan fuerte que el príncipe de ojos verdes sentía toda la furia de su hermano sobre sus labios, dentro de su boca.

Thor lo soltó y Loki caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta, sintiendo victorioso, altanero, aunque su semblante fuera neutro.

“Escoge bien, Odinson, escoge sabiamente”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero hayan recibido el 2014 con la familia y de buen humor!  
> El siguiente capítulo explicará varías cosas, varías que quedaron al aire. Love<3(;


	7. Aclarando decisiones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se aclaran las cosas que quedaron en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, lamento mucho (de verdad) no haber subido capítulo durante dos días, pero me quede leyendo unas cosas y luego salí... en fin, lo lamento mucho, de verdad---- Gracias por la paciencia, y pues este es el penúltimo capítulo de esto, les dije que sería corto, aunque no sabía cuanto.

Después de lo que sucedió en el cumpleaños decimoquinto de Loki, todas sus dudas se volvieron verdaderas. Odiaba a Thor, obviamente, lo odiaba por ser un completo estúpido y mal hijo, pero lo amaba, amaba a ese estúpido y lo supo solo porque durante el día en que le gritó y lo sacó volando de su habitación, le había dolido, obvio, sí… pero le había hecho quebrarse por dentro, había hecho que algo se moviera dentro de él y le causara un dolor terrible.

El día en que Livander se fue para poder volver como un guardia, Thor se había acercado a Loki, le había puesto una mano sobre el cuello para poder llevarlo a un abrazo que hasta hoy, con veinte años, le había parecido eterno, glorioso y daba paso a algo nuevo entre los hermanos.

Thor se comenzó a preocupar más por Loki, le preguntaba seguido como estaba, si necesitaba algo o si quería caminar o hablar un rato; Loki solo había respondido cortantemente durante casi un mes, sin confiar por completo en su hermano mayor, aunque al final las pláticas, las risas, los abrazos entre ambos se volvieron de cierta forma… _naturales._

En el cumpleaños decimoséptimo de Thor, Loki le había hecho un bonito frasco rojo en degradado, que guardaba un aceite muy especial, era aceite de lagrimas de dragón, algo que no todos – nadie – podía conseguir, y Loki con solo doce ya tenía un frasco para su hermano y uno para su uso personal, aunque no sabía cómo sería utilizado.

“Es aceite de lagrimas de dragón” la dulce voz del pequeño Loki habían hecho eco en la cabeza de Thor, este ya tenía algunas ideas de cómo utilizarlo, pero no le diría a nadie, aunque de todas formas, ese aceite se puede ocupar como quieran. Lo había abrazado bastante, aunque recibió varias cosas más ‘costosas’ comparado con lo que su pequeño hermano le había dado, pero era lo mejor.

La relación se volvió más fuerte y Thor ya estaba casi por completo enamorado de su hermanito. La culpa y el miedo nunca faltaban mientras estaba con Loki, pero nadie sabía, o eso creía. Loki comenzaba a crecer, a cambiar de un modo que ni el mismo se esperaba. Trece años y ya comenzaba a sufrir de dolores de huesos porque se estaba ‘estirando’, durante un tiempo cada vez que se levantaba, lo hacía con una ‘gloria matutina’ esperando en sus pantalones de lana. Oh y… la forma en que comenzaba a ver a Thor se volvió un poco… _bizarra._

Fue en un sueño, era justo en medio del verano, donde todos eran obligados por el calor a dormir casi desnudos y sin sabanas, sin importar cuán delicadas y transparentes fueran. Loki soñó por primera vez con su hermano Thor de un modo distinto… _Thor tenía a Loki por la cintura y dejaba rastros de saliva por su espalda mientras embestía como un animal, mientras Loki gritaba el nombre de su hermano, mientras rogaba para recibir más…_ el príncipe se levantó asustado, con una clara erección dentro de su ropa interior. Tenía catorce recién cumplidos.

Thor, ahora ya con diecinueve años, había soñado un sinfín de cosas con Loki. Uno le llaó bastante la atención y fue la misma noche en que Loki se levantó asustado. Fue como si ambos, por un extraño motivo del universo, compartieran el sueño, era tan real, tan… cercano, se sintió bien, _muy bien._

Las cosas no cambiaron, ambos pensando cómo sería de verdad, si sería más o menos como eso o si sería mejor o si… no, ¿Cómo no podía ser bueno y sentirse bien?

Dos semanas después del sueño, ambos hermanos había cabalgado, _solos_ , hasta una parte deshabitada de Asgard, el sol estaba cayendo por lo que tendrían que volver pronto, pero durante un tiempo, decidieron tomar un descanso. Thor habló primero.

“¿Has besado antes?” la pregunta tomó a Loki por sorpresa, se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

“No… nunca” era verdad, a no ser que su almohada – a la cual había nombrado Thor – contara.

“Oh” Thor sabía, sabía muy bien que su hermano era el ser más virginal que había en la faz de su mundo. Solo de cuerpo—que nadie más que sus manos lo habían tocado --, obvio. Lo había encontrado gimiendo en su habitación varias veces, mientras se retorcía en la cama, la bañera, el sofá de su cuarto de cambio… el balcón de su alcoba.

Loki lo miró, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban radiantes, su cabello negro era el contraste perfecto de su piel pálida, los labios finos de un color tentativo, invitador… así, Thor tomó a Loki por la barbilla y lo besó, no una, ni dos… varías veces.

Loki aprendió rápido, porque después de ese día, se pasaban casi todo el tiempo en la alcoba de Loki, _‘experimentando’_ distintas formas de besar, de tomar a tu amante, de poner las manos en distintas maneras, distintas posiciones… hasta que un día, un maldito día, las cosas se salieron de control y ni Thor o Loki supieron cómo.

Loki estaba recostado en la cama, con los brazos sobre el colchón, levemente presionados por las manos de su hermano mayor, quien estaba sobre él, besándolo, recorriendo con su lengua toda su boca, grabando en su ser el estado de Loki, el sabor de Loki. Thor movió sutilmente la pierna y había rozado el sexo de su hermano, quien había gemido y había sentido un extraño bulto en los pantalones de Thor, este paró en seco y decidió dejar todo como estaba, no seguirían más.

Después de ese día, la relación de los hermanos se volvió tensa, más de lo que era antes, todos lo sentían, no había ni un ser viviente que no se incomodara cuando los hermanos estaban juntos en una sola habitación. Odín los había cuestionado, Frigga lo sabía, pero no presionó, hasta el mismo Heimdall lo sabía, pero tenía que dejar que los príncipes siguieran como ellos quisieran. Nada fue igual, tres años de buena relación, de _muy buena_ relación entre los hermanos había sido arrojada hacía el abismo por culpa de las _hormonas_ , porque ambos le echaban la culpa a esas condenadas.

Confusión, necesidad, miedo… _amor_ , esa cosa que nadie explicaba bien, eso los había estado martirizando durante todo el tiempo, ambos esperando por algo que los detonara y los hiciera tomar coraje para dar el siguiente paso… por eso, el día de la fiesta y el día después de este, Loki lo había pensado, había tenido el mismo sueño húmedo de aquella vez y lo había descubierto, había descubierto que también su hermano lo sentía, porque se encontró con él en el sueño, porque descubrió, por error, que Thor estaba soñando lo mismo que él.

Y ahora, pues ahora Thor estaba despidiendo a Jane en la tierra junto con Darcy, le había dicho que las cosas no funcionarían, que él estaba obligado a casarse con otra mujer de su misma cuna, de su mismo mundo… _mentira_. Cuando volvió, Heimdall lo miró con esos ojos que todo lo ven, sabía muy bien que ese hombre que tenía el poder más grande --  después de su padre claro--, sabía lo que ambos príncipes tenían, sabían de los gritos, de los sentimientos, de los moretones en las caderas de Loki y los rayones en la espalda de Thor, el lo sabía todo.

“¿Estás seguro, Thor?” había preguntado el hombre que miraba los mundos. “Será difícil, aunque no imposible” Thor se sorprendió. Heimdall no estaba molestó, un poco porque los hermanos habían jugado con las humanas, pero de lo demás no.

“¿No estás molesto?” Heimdall negó solemnemente y colocó su mano firme y fuerte sobre el hombro de Thor.

“No” le miró y lo abrazó “Solo haz que Loki no huya de lo que les viene” eso fue todo, no dijo nada más que eso, así que Thor sonrió y se fue directo al palacio.

 

 

Frigga estaba sentada, con rostro aburrido en un taburete de color rojo sangre, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que Jane les había dejado. Sonrió al sentir a su hijo.

“¿Y ahora qué?” Thor la miró. “¿Qué? ¿No me digas que pensaste que jamás lo sabría?” la mujer rió alegremente ante la reacción de su hijo. “Hay hijo mío, si supieras todo lo que sé de ustedes dos” lo abrazó.

“Madre…” era tristeza, culpa, dolor, miedo… vergüenza lo que había en las palabras de Thor “Yo…”

“Ah-ah…” sonrió y le besó la frente “No estoy decepcionada, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería otra vez, así que…”

“¿Otra vez?” Frigga asintió, con los ojos cerrados mientras buscaba su taburete.

“¿Cuántas veces crees que tu y Loki han renacido?” era un pregunta sería, según el tono de Frigga. Thor negó con la cabeza. “Muchas veces, no podría decir cuántas, pero siempre es lo mismo” cierto, solo era cuestión de tiempo que ambos renacieran como hijos de un dios y nunca murieran, porque en el pasado su amor había sido un poco extraño. Una vez Loki era la mujer, pero era una prostituta y Thor era un niño rico en Midgard. Otra Thor era la mujer, una campesina que era maltratada por su marido y tenía como siete hijos. Loki era un campesino regular que la había salvado de morir ahogada. La última vez, ambos eran mujeres, ambas eran brujas y ambas fueron quemadas en la hoguera, también en Midgard.

“¿Entonces?” Frigga sonrió de nuevo a su hijo mientras tomaba el libro y buscaba donde se había quedado.

“Habla, actúa y convence hijo mío” que harían, que haría el príncipe mayor mientras, el otro dormida sereno en su habitación sin saber nada de lo que Frigga o su _hermano/amante_ pensaban.

Thor se había dormido pensando. Frigga sabía, Heimdall sabía… algunos guardias sabían… estaban destinados a ser amantes, aunque terminaran mal, pero era su obligación, su derecho, algo preciado poder estar juntos… había resuelto que lo siguiente sería hablar con Odín, pero primero tenía que hablar con Loki, explicarle junto con Frigga, porque parecía que ella sabía más de lo que decía.

“Oh, mierda, mierda… _mierda.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! el siguiente será un poco más largo, y terminará con un cliché, aunque no importe mucho, no sirvo para terminar historias. De nuevo gracias por leer. Love<3


	8. The Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelea, beso y el descubrimiento de su relación y algo más...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hello there! Lamento la tardanza, pero... cosas, lo lamento. Este es más largo, obvio, y pues me gusto como me quedo, con un poco de cliché y no sé... en fin, espero les guste y ya de antemano, gracias por soportar mis ideas y por leer eso(;

Loki se despertó sintiendo el aliento de alguien más sobre sus cabellos, al inició le asustó, tenía tiempo de que se despertaba de ese modo, pero una vez se percató de que era Thor, no dijo nada y se quedó en la posición que estaban. Thor, abrazándolo por detrás, con su barbilla recostada sobre la cabeza de Loki, respirando tranquilamente. Era de noche, Loki se había dormido después de que Thor había salido con las chicas hacía la tierra, y de eso hacía ya dos días.

Se sentía cansado, _drenado_ , pero nunca pensó que dormiría tanto tiempo, menos que aun después de dormir de esa manera, todavía se sintiera pesado, aunque lo atribuyó a eso, a que durmió demasiado para su gusto y el gusto de su cuerpo. Se movió un poco bajo el agarre de su hermano y se puso cara a cara con el rubio. Sus grandes pestañas, del mismo color que sus cabellos, hacían pequeñas sombras en la parte baja de los ojos, su cabello estaba desordenado y caía suavemente por su rostro. Loki con una mano, que logró sacar del agarre, los retiró; se acercó tanto al rostro de su hermano que podía sentir su aliento, oía como su corazón estaba lento y perezoso. Lo besó, suavemente, sin esperar ser correspondido, por lo que se sorprendió.

“¿Qué haces, _hermano?”_ se asustó bastante, no era el mismo tono de siempre, era uno que Thor utilizó con él antes de que todo empezara, antes de que le enseñara a besar.

“Yo…” titubeó y se echo hacía atrás, pero no pudo por el agarre de los grandes brazos de Thor.

“Oh, Loki” Thor sonrió. “No, no te preocupes” bostezó, poniendo una mano sobre su boca mientras soltaba a Loki y se estirara. “Pensé que dormirías para siempre” le giñó el ojo.

“¿Cuánto llevas aquí?” trató sonar lo más naturas. No lo logró.

“Bueno, desde ayer en la noche…” se comenzó a sentar en la cama, Loki aun acostado de lado, mirándolo “dado el frío, creo son casi las 5 am.” Loki miró su gran reloj de arena, en efecto, eran las 4:50 am. “¿Cómo haces para darte cuenta de la hora?” era una pregunta inocente, de esas que salen espontaneas, de esas que no se piensan y pueden llegar a sonar tontas.

“Ya ves”  Loki miró el techo, sintiendo la mano de Thor agarrada a la suya, era tan familiar el contacto que ni notó cuando lo habían hecho. “¿estás pensando?” en efecto, Thor estaba pensando, porque después de su comentario se había quedado callado, mirando al techo igual que su hermanito.

“Sí… hay algo que me está molestando” Loki no tenía ni idea, había dormido dos días seguidos, y se había perdido de los pensamientos de su madre y de Thor, se había perdido de su padre gritándole a Frandal y a Sif por algo que hicieron, se había perdido de Livander dándole un beso justo en los labios, aprovechándose de su estado vulnerable.

“Dime” Loki se giró y miró el perfil de su hermano, esperando a que este hiciera lo mismo, pero no sucedió, al contrario, el rostro de su hermano se endureció, su semblante alegre se vino abajo.

“Heimdall ya sabe” esperó un rato, mientras Loki volvía a ver el techo “… Y madre” perfecto, los que menos se tenían que enterar lo sabías.

“Y… ¿padre?” Thor negó con la cabeza, mirando el techo. “Heimdall era más que obvio… pero…”

“Lo sé, no pensamos en madre, no pensamos en lo astuta que es” Thor se pasó una mano por el rostro, parecía frustrado, molesto… decepcionado. “Esto está mal, muy mal, Loki” el menor se ofendió, tanto que sintió un impulso de pegarle a Thor. Así lo hizo.

“¡No digas eso!” fue justo en la nariz. Thor se sorprendió, un dolor punzante lo llenó en el rostro, se tocó para ver si había daños severos y sí, Loki había hecho sangrar la nariz, más no la quebró.

“¡¿Qué te pasa?!” Loki lo miró ya de pie frente a la cama.

“¡tú!” le tiró un libro “¡Tu, Thor! Eso me pasa, me dices que me escoges, me follas donde quieras, me hacen _caer por ti_ , y ahora me sales con que esto está muy mal” si estaba molestó, Thor se ofendió.

“¡Yo no fui el que comenzó!” se levantó. “No fui yo quien sedujo primero, fuiste tú” Thor se iba acercando, peligrosamente. Loki sabía que no lo tenía que hacer, pero volvió a golpear a su hermano, lo que le dejó un fuerte dolor en los nudillos. Thor se tocó la mejilla y sintió una pequeña herida. El hermanito tiene fuerza.

“Tu… ¡tú me besaste antes! ¿Recuerdas? ¡me besaste!” Loki se apartó, sabía lo que venía, pero Thor se quedó quieto, mirándolo con ojos de sorpresa y la boca un poco abierta.

“¿Recuerdas eso?”

“Como no quieres que lo recuerde, me enseñaste a besar idiota” ambos se sonrojaron, mirándose por un momento para después apartar la mirada. De la nada, Loki sintió un dolor horrible en su estomago y estaba tirado en el suelo, de rodillas.

“eso fue por pegarme” Loki lo miró, y de la nada tomó fuerza para ponerse de pie, riendo burlonamente y le pegó a Thor de nuevo en la cara, justo en la boca, con el puño cerrado y con mucha fuerza. Sangró. Thor se acercó a él, mirándolo muy molesto, la ira le salía por los poros y le pegó de nuevo a Loki, justo en el labio; ambos estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca en sus vidas habían peleado de esa manera, era la primera vez y sabían que lo lamentaría.

“¿Qué quieres de mi, Loki?” este lo miró muy enojado, sorprendido ante esa pregunta.

“¿Qué quiero?” rió antes de alejarse de su hermano. Loki tenía sangre saliendo por encima del ojo,  un labio herido, la mejilla izquierda con una cortada que no entendía como se había hecho. Rió aun más fuerte “¡que me devuelvas lo que me has quitado!”

“Yo no te he quitado nada” Loki lo miró, queriendo asesinar al rubio.

“¿No lo has hecho?” rió de nuevo “ese maldito día, me quitaste la oportunidad de poder ser feliz con otra persona, me quitaste mi inocencia hace cinco años, me dijiste que era tuyo, que siempre lo sería… me hiciste caer tan profundo, que perdía a mi único amigo, al único que me conocía a la perfección” Thor estaba boquiabierto, mirando como el enojo de su hermano salía por sus poros, por sus ojos, por sus perfectos labios rojos “el me amaba, me quería, me protegía más que tu, y por ti, porque me hiciste pensarlo bien, le perdí y… “lo miró “ y perdí la última oportunidad de poder estar bien con padre, de poder hacer que se sienta orgulloso de mi y no me desprecie por ser lo que soy” el dolor en las palabras del menor era palpable, se sentía, se veía… el modo en los ojos verdes se habían llenado de lagrimas y las mejillas se habían puesto rosas al igual que su nariz.

“Loki… yo” Thor se acercó a su hermano, aun sintiendo dolor por todo su rostro, en sus estomago… buscó a su hermano para abrazarlo.

“No, por favor no” le estaba rogando, pero no le haría caso, así que tomo a Loki por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo mientras el lloraba en su hombro. Después de un momento lo tomó de la barbilla y lo miró directo a los ojos.

“Loki, no te devolveré nada” talvés no era la mejor línea, pero lo decía enserio “porque estaremos juntos, porque son tus regalos para mi” se acercó a él “Te amo, te deseo… te necesito” así Thor selló sus labios.

“Bravo…” la voz de su padre hizo eco en la habitación, ambo se alejaron, con el rostro colorado y lleno de miedo. “¿Algo más que tengan que decir?” no levantó la voz pero se notaba el enojo en ella, no era necesario que gritara. “¿No? Bien, los quiero ver en el salón del trono” Odín salió rápidamente de la habitación, y de las sombras apareció Livander, con los ojos húmedos, mirando el suelo.

“Mi príncipe… yo” Loki se acercó y le dejo caer un golpe en el labio, haciéndolo sangrar.

“De cualquiera, menos de ti, Livander” las palabras de Loki fueron hirientes, directas, Livander sabía lo que había hecho, sabía que todo estaba terminado, nada se salvaría entre Loki y él. Nada.

“¡estúpido!” Thor se le tiró encima y la mano de Frigga lo compuso de inmediato, mirando con cariño a sus dos hijos.

“No, así no, Thor” el mayor se apartó de Livander quien estaba aterrado, no podía ni moverse. “Livander, quiero que salgas del palacio lo más rápido que puedas, no eres bienvenido aquí” oh, las palabras eran frías, justo como tenían que ser. El joven guardia hizo una reverencia como pudo y salió de la habitación, con lágrimas en su rostro. “Vamos, tienen que hablar”

Los tres salieron de la habitación hasta el salón del trono, todos pensando como harían, que dirían, pero al final, cuando vieron la mirada asesina de su padre, todo se salió volando de sus cabezas, dejándolo en blanco y asustados.

“Frigga, sal por favor, esto es entre ellos y yo” Frigga les miró lastimeramente antes de salir “¡Los hijos de Odín!” eso fue lo primero, fue un grito gutural, que se oyó por todo el palacio, despertando a sus habitantes.

“Padre… nosotros”

“¡Silencio!” Thor cayó de un solo, sin ver a su padre. “¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo se les ocurre cometer semejante cosa? Es lo peor que pueden haber hecho, ¡incesto!” Loki levantó la mirada, como detestaba que hablara de ese modo “Son hermanos, ¡hermanos!” Loki comenzó a reír tranquilamente, mientras recibía una mirada de Thor y subía unos cuantos escalones.

“Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no somos hermanos, al menos no de sangre” la mirada del rey de llenó de sorpresa “¿Qué? ¿Nunca creíste que me daría cuenta?” Loki miró a su padre, retándolo “Fue jugando, ¡Jugando! Así me di cuenta porque era tan diferente, y lo peor es que lo descubrí con el que me traicionó hace un momento” Loki tenía la burla y la tristeza en su rostro, en su mirada, en su voz. Thor no dijo nada, solo miró a su hermano y a su padre en busca de una respuesta.

“Loki…”

“No, por favor ahórrate todo esto” sonrió y bajó los escalones que había subido.

“No importa, son hermanos, tu lo has dicho que no de sangre al menos” Odín estaba buscando una manera de salir victoriosos y demostrar que él tenía la razón. Nadie más. Levantó sus manos y “Los hijos de Odín, quedan…”

“¡Basta!” Frigga entró en el salón, mirando furiosa a su esposo “Ni se te ocurra mandar a estas dos almas de nuevo al vacio” se puso frente a sus hijos, mirando a su esposo desde abajo, como una plebeya. “Fue tu decreto, cuando todo comenzó decretaste que estas almas estuvieran juntas, ¿recuerdas?”

Era cierto, los dioses habían creado varios pares de almas, obligadas a estar juntas a como diera lugar; algunas se habían encontrado en la primera vida, otras muchas en las siguiente, pero solo eran pocas aquellas creadas en la primera vez que no se habían encontrado. Thor y Loki eran unos de ellos. Frigga sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, y sabía muy bien que su esposo no rompería uno de sus más importantes decretos. Odín frunció el ceño y miró a Loki.

“Salgan, hablaré con Thor” Loki hizo una reverencia al igual que su madre y salieron del gran salón. Ya afuera, Frigga se sentó en una butaca que estaba ahí, mientras que Loki puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre, esperando, torturándose con la idea de que Odín los separara. Frigga comenzó a reir suavemente.

“¿Madre? ¿Qué sucede?” Loki la miró confundido.

“Así estábamos el día en que te dije que te enseñaría hechicería” Loki lo había olvidado por completo. “¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?” las memorias le golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza, y Loki asintió. “¿Por qué querías ser como él?” Loki no dijo nada, nunca se había puesto a preguntarse eso en serio, y de la nada la respuesta se le vino a la cabeza.

“Porque quería ser digno de el, porque quería que cuando me viera, viera un igual para poder querer, porque quería ser capaz de tenerlo y que no se sintiera avergonzado de mi” Loki pensó eso a los siete años, y sin saber que significaba, porque jamás se lo había dicho a alguien. Frigga comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué lloras, madre?”

“Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo mío, muy orgullosa” le besó la frente y en eso las puerta del salón se abrieron, dejando ver a un Thor con los ojos rojos, que abrazó a su madre. Loki entró, con cierto reto en su mirada.

“Defiende esto y demuéstrame que estoy mal” Loki lo miró confundido.

“¿Cómo quieres que lo defienda si ha sido uno de tus tantos decretos?” Odín lo miró sorprendido, sin decir nada “No tengo el poder, ni el derecho, mucho menos las ganas de defender algo que tu dictaste hace mucho tiempo, antes siquiera de pensar en las consecuencias que eso conllevaría” era cierto.

“Sigue”

“No seguiré, no tengo por qué seguir diciendo esto si sabes bien que es cierto y que madre tiene razón, porque siempre la tiene” Odín asintió y antes de decir lo que tenía pensado “Y no, no te disculpes por querer hacerme bien, no estés culpable de nada, padre, lo hiciste porque no quería dañarme, y aprendí a llevar lo que soy conmigo desde ese día” Loki no se veía tan frío, había algo diferente, algo lo había cambiado y el mismo se sorprendió cuando las palabras que salieron eran completamente diferentes a las que había planeado.

 Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Loki no sabía que pensar y Odín ponía en regla todos sus pensamientos, callaban algunas voces que le molestaban y miraba a su hijo menor directo a los ojos, con ojos de padre, de un _buen padre_.

“Vete, ve con Thor y sean felices” se levantó y las puertas se abrieron de par en par “Este decreto ha sido escuchado y se ha cumplido” el bastón de Odín golpeó el suelo y una brisa recorrió todo Asgard que aun dormía. A

Al salir, Loki abrazó a su madre, quien le dio unos besos en la frente a cada uno, antes de salir caminando hasta donde su esposo estaba, sentado, con lágrimas de orgullo en sus ojos. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de los no tan nuevos amantes.

***

Los dos decidieron que ese día no la pasarían en el palacio, así que pidieron el permiso de ir a recorrer las praderas de Asgard hasta ya entrada la tarde, nadie dijo que no. Los dos habían llegado a un lago, escondido en un bosque. No era tan grande, pero era lo suficiente como para poder decirse lago. Tenía una cascada y era perfecto. Ambos nadaron por un rato y después comieron, sentados una al lado del otro, compartiendo besos tras besos. Hicieron el amor, al lado del lago, sobre la manta de seda que llevaban, y luego, habían decidido nadar de nuevo.

“Vamos” ambos estaban ya vestidos, dispuestos a volver a casa. Llevaban unos pocos minutos cabalgando cuando Loki se detuvo y se bajó de Sleipnir, se sentó en el prado y miró como el sol comenzaba a caer.

“¿Qué haces?” Loki le hizo señas para que se bajara y lo acompañara, y así lo hizo. Dejo a su caballo junto al de Loki y se sentó al lado de Loki, quien lo miró tranquilamente. “Oh, aquí fue donde comenzó todo” Loki lo asintió solemnemente, con el rostro llenó de alegría.

“¿Quién diría que me sedujiste preguntándome si había besado antes?” Ambos se acostaron en el césped, sintiendo un aire tranquilo alrededor de ellos.

“Siempre funciona” Thor sonrió, victorioso.

“No seas arrogante” Loki se subió en su hermano, pegando su frente a la de él “pero sí, funciona” sonrió y besó tiernamente a Thor, tratando de hacerlo como lo había hecho la primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias! pero ya es el final, ¿verdad?   
> Al igual que este, pensando, se me ocurrio que podría, a lo mejor, continuar con una boda... un pequeño principe... no sé, todo dependera de la respuesta y si no, pues también la escribiré (creo). Mil gracias por leer, muchas, muchas gracias.
> 
> Por cierto, tengo que re-escribir Swimming y por eso lo eliminaré y lo volveré a subir más adelante (escribir de corrido me ha servido bastante) gracias y lamento las molestias. 
> 
> Loves<3


End file.
